


Behind Closed Doors

by petals (burritow)



Series: Spice [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, comments and suggestions keep the thirst alive, former: fantasies come true, one-shot collections, summary will be updated everytime i add a new chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritow/pseuds/petals
Summary: Collections of Klance (mostly) NSFW one-shots. (Currently doing Kinktober!)30. Library"Be quiet, okay?"Semi-Public Sex(Kinktober #22)-31. AwakeIt was supposed to be just a dream.Teasing(Kinktober #23)-32. PrettyContrary to popular belief, Keith wasn't a pretty sleeper.Morning After(Kinktober #24)





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i need to take this out of my system before i work on the next chapter of my [celebrity au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126119)  
> [Tumblr](http://dean-colette.tumblr.com)  
> send an off anon ask for my nsfw account  
> comments and suggestions keep the thirst alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro’s...my...friend…” Lance uttered, his breath hitching as Keith traced his fingers on his jawline.  
> “So?” Keith's breath ghosted over his lips as he whispered it.  
> “You're his brother...and this violates the- oh shit-...the bro code, you know?” He bit his lip to stop his moan as Keith licked his earlobe before sucking on it.
> 
> (Car Sex | Oral Sex | Bottom Keith)

Shiro was going to kill him.

Lance met the other guy in their college’s buddy system where basically, a senior was assigned to a freshman to help them be accustomed with their classes and activities. Shiro was assigned to him and the first time Lance saw him, he knew he would be fond of the guy. He was nice, smart, and attentive to what Lance needed as a clueless first year. Then weeks had passed and meeting up for study stuff became meeting up as friends to hangout. They were now friends, and Lance admired the guy even more.

So, obviously, they were bound to visit each other’s home soon cause that's what friends do, hangout in their home.

But, oh, was Lance prepared to what he had seen when he first visited.

Shiro often mentioned his brother and how he was the same year as Lance and how he thought they'd get well along despite their contrasting personalities. His face would always light up when talking about him. And Lance understood that. He had six siblings whom he loved with all his heart and would protect in every way he could. 

'Keith’ was the name of Shiro’s brother.

And it was Keith who was the unexpected surprise to Lance when he first came over his friend’s home.

Because…

_ Wow. _

_ Holy shit. _

Shiro should have mentioned that his brother was flaming hot. Granted, they were brothers so there was no way he thought of Keith the same way Lance did. 

But still, a little warning was appreciated.

Jesus christ. 

Keith was hot and he fucking knew it. Fucking noticed how Lance checked him out when he opened the door to Lance while only wearing those goddamn booty shorts and loose tank. Fucking smirked at him when their eyes met, and unabashedly and slowly looked at Lance from head to toe, that subtle eyebrow lift telling him that Keith liked what he saw.

Then Shiro showed up, introduced Keith to him and 'apologized’ for his brother's indecent attire.

_ “I don't think your guest minds, Shiro,” _ Keith had said, innuendo evident in his tone. 

Yes, Lance didn't mind but did he have to be so smug about it? And looked so hot while saying it? This was not fair, Lance wanted to sue whoever made Keith like... _ that. _

Then Keith turned on his back, and with Shiro’s attention away from Lance, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting lower to gentle curve of that - 

Keith stopped his steps, making Lance look back up and there he was, looking over his shoulder, amusement written all over his face. And when he proceeded walking, there was an obvious sway of his hips that wasn't there before he caught Lance staring.

In that moment, Lance knew he was fucked. 

And that continued. Keith being a huge tease whenever Lance was around. Brushing his hand against Lance’s, dainty touches staying longer than what was necessary, standing closer to Lance that he could feel the brush of the fabric of his clothes.

Those continued.

Keith knew what he was doing to Lance. And Lance…he was fucking falling for it. And that? Keith knew that too. 

Holy shit.

Then one night, Shiro asked Lance if he could drive Keith home from an art convention since he was around the area. Lance said yes. It was a favor from a friend and he couldn't say no. Not that he wanted to.

And what was supposedly an innocent trip had Lance parking in an abandoned lot as Keith climbed on his lap, his hands already unbuckling Lance’s belt as Lance tried his best to pull his pants off.

“A little teasing and you’re this hard? Damn, Lance,” Keith teased when Lance’s cock sprung from its confinement. “You have a pretty cock.” He stroked him a couple of times, squeezed the tip to gather the precum that leaked and brought his finger to his lips to lick off the wetness. “Tastes good, too.”

Lance could only pant and watch Keith. Oh god, oh dear, he was really fucked and they haven't even done anything yet.

Keith was...Keith was... _ fuck _

“You'd feel good in my mouth.” Keith licked his palm before wrapping his hand on Lance’s cock again. Leaning closer to whisper on his ear, “Want me to blow you?”

Lance felt that straight to his dick. To which Keith noticed as he gripped his cock tighter, thumb brushing the tip. Lance grunted and leaned against the backrest. 

“Of course, you'd like that. But not today.” 

Lance didn't even have the time to fully comprehend that that statement suggested that there would be a next time before Keith had pulled his own pants off completely - oops, Lance kinda forgot about that when Keith touched his dick.

“I've been wanting you inside me since forever so if you don't mind…” 

Oh, Lance didn't mind it. Not one bit.

And when Lance reached behind Keith, he was not expecting to touch…something on the entrance of his hole.

_ Was that...was that...was that...a… _

Keith chuckled, definitely feeling how Lance paused when he touched the base of a fucking - 

“Shiro called and said you'd drive me home. So, I put it in. Make things easier, right?”

“...the fuck, man. Are you telling me you just carry a fucking butt plug everywhere.”

“Ever since I opened that door to you, yeah.”

Keith reached for his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube...just how fucking ready was he for this.

“You can touch me, you know? Come on, Lance. Touch me?”

How could he say no?

His hands fell on his thighs, gripping and feeling that tight muscles under his touch. Keith hummed and pulled his shirt off, leaving a completely naked Keith on his lap.

Holy shit.

One of his hand reached behind, squeezing Keith’s ass that he loved, Lance could tell, cause he leaned to his touch. His other hand wrapped around Keith’s dick, stroking it a couple of times and basking at the moans Keith made. 

Lance leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth because they were right in front of him and they were too pink and too tempting to not to. He flicked his tongue - felt it harden - circled it around the areola before sucking. Hard.

Keith moaned, pulling Lance’s hair before reaching between them to lube up Lance's cock and Lance took that the chance to pull the plug out, only to put it back in, and out, and again, fucking Keith with the toy.

“Okay, e- _ haaaah  _ \- enough.” Keith pulled the buttplug and threw it on the backseat and within a second -

“Holy shit - “ Lance's mouth formed in an 'o’ as he sunk in til he was balls deep in Keith. Keith's face had that lovely shade of pink and beads of sweat was forming on his forehead despite the air conditioning of the car.

They were really doing this holy shit -

“That’s a cute face. Is this your first time?” Keith asked as he rolled his hips. “Mm, yeah…”

He was teasing Lance. He was being a little shit because he fucking knew how hot he was and how hot Lance was for him. 

So, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, practically carried him as he thrusted up with a force that had Keith closing his eyes and gripping Lance's shoulders for support. And that was a no. And Keith knew that because there was no way a first timer would be able to fuck him this way.

Lance couldn’t stop himself.

“That's a cute face, Keith. First time?” 

And Keith chuckled, and met Lance's thrusts. “Fuck you.”

“Nope. I'm fucking you.”

Keith didn't answer back anymore. Just slammed his body down, clenched around Lance and let his body do all the talking.

It didn't even matter that they were in public. That it may be evening and they may be in abandoned lot but someone might passed by and would knew exactly what they were doing because there was no way a car would rock like that if they were doing something innocent.

That was two weeks ago.

God...

Lance just broke the unspoken bro code, didn't he? _ Friends’ siblings were off-limits _ ! And considering Shiro was really protective of his brother, Lance would be roasted if he found out.

_ “Shiro doesn't need to know,” _ Keith had said after he dropped him home, placing a rather innocent kiss on his cheek. 

He didn't regret it. Not one bit. And he wanted it to happen again.

And today, he'd be coming over their home to make a report about Shiro and Lance’s buddy system relationship. 

It would be the first time he'd see Keith after that night . How would Keith react to him?

\--

Invisible. That was how Keith reacted to him. 

After greeting him with a simple wave and smile, he proceeded to ignore him and just do his thing.

Oh.

That's how it was then.

Okay.

Lance was stupid for even thinking that that night meant something to Keith. That he meant something to Keith. So that was it? Weeks of seducing him and when Lance fell for it it’s done? Keith moved on and didn't care anymore?

Now Lance felt stupid and cheated.

Okay then, he could move on from this.

Shiro was his friend, but he didn't really know Keith. Who knew that maybe he wasn't the only person Keith had done this to. And yeah, Lance was a grown-up and could move on from this. 

But that didn't mean it didn't sting.

\--

“You should stay for the night, Lance. It’d be dangerous to drive with this rain,” Shiro said, looking outside from the window where it was raining cats and dogs.

And so Lance agreed and that's how he found himself on the couch, a blanket splayed on top of him as he watched the clock ticked, unable to fall asleep.

He hadn't seen Keith after dinner. And not once did he talk to him during the day. Before, he'd always be around even when he wasn't doing anything, but now he barely spared Lance a glance.

Well now Lance felt stupid and cheated and used.

Lance sighed, stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water.

That was the exact moment Keith showed up, wearing an adorable pajama bottom with rabbit prints on it, and he was topless of course because he was hot and he liked making Lance suffer. 

His hair was disheveled like he had been rolling around the bed - Lance’s bed, preferably. And when he saw Lance, his face lightened up that caught Lance off guard. Why now when he ignored him the whole day?

So, Lance nodded and poured himself a glass of water. “Want water?” he offered.

“Nah.”

And Keith just stood there, looking at Lance. 

This was awkward. 

Lance drank the water in three large gulps and set it on the sink, “Gotta sleep,” he said but before he could walk pass Keith, the other guy grabbed him by his arm and boxed him by the counter.

“Already?”

There it was again. There was that tone again. But unlike before, Lance wasn't falling for it anymore. Barely, but still.

“I missed you,” Keith whispered, finger reaching to tease Lance's chin and down to neck, to his Adam’s apple, to his collarbone and back up. 

Lance was already breathing hard.

What happened to not falling for it again? 

Keith must had seen something on his face because he stopped his teasing, took his hands off of Lance and stepped back. “Oh. You don't look like you feel the same.”

And so Lance looked at him, and he clearly was not expecting to see that evident disappointment on his face.

What.

“What's up, Lance?” Keith raised his hands and squished Lance's face between them.

What.

“You gave me the cold shoulder for the whole day and now you're acting like we’re…”  _ Boyfriends, w _ as what Lance wanted to say but he didn't.

Keith raised a brow. “That? That's what you're worrying about?”

Keith made it sound like it was absurd and that made Lance feel stupid. He scowled and pulled Keith's hands away from him. “Well shit. How am I supposed to react to you ignoring me after we fucked in my car?” He whispered sharply. Shiro was just in his room and he didn't him to overhear this.

Keith was silent for a second before realization dawned in and he...just chuckled. “Have you seen your face when you came in? You’re so scared of Shiro finding out so I did you a favor by distancing myself.”

Wait…

What…

For real?

“For real.” Lance didn't notice he had said it out loud until Keith said that.

“So you're like...not ignoring me because I'm a fulfilled conquest or something?”

“Do you really think of me that way?” Keith was visibly offended.

“I don't know! I don’t really know a lot about you! And what do you expect me to think after that?”

Keith was back in his space, boxing him against the counter and leaning in that their noses were touching. “Get to know me then.”

“Shiro’s...my...friend…” Lance uttered, his breath hitching as Keith traced his fingers on his jawline. 

“So?” Keith's breath ghosted over his lips as he whispered it. 

“You're his brother...and this violates the-  _ oh shit- _ ...the bro code, you know?” He bit his lip to stop his moan as Keith licked his earlobe before sucking on it.

Keith hummed. “Does that mean you don't want me touching you?” His hand slipped inside Lance's shirt, palms smoothing up his stomach.

“Uh…”

“Don't want me kissing you?” He started kissing the side of his neck, leaving tiny nibbles that would leave pinkish marks that would fade before morning come.

Lance was breathing hard. No, he didn't want him to fucking stop but -

“And is this a no to the blowjob I promised you?” The hand in Lance’s shirt traced lower until it was just above his pants. Just there… not venturing lower and just waiting for Lance’s approval. 

Call Lance weak but, jesus christ, why the fuck was he stopping this when Keith was willing and Lance was also very much willing and interested?

So, Lance dropped his hand on top of Keith’s, looked at him straight in the eye as he pushed his hand lower until he was cupping the front of Lance’s pants, an obvious bulge already pushing through. Keith flashed him a sly grin.

The image of Keith dropping to his knees would forever be etched in Lance’s head.

So was the vision of Keith pressing a finger to his lips as if he was shushing Lance. ' _ Be quiet or we’ll be caught’ _ that's what he was saying.

Lance cursed under his breath.

How on Earth was he supposed to keep his shit together when - 

Keith undid his fly - and then -  _ oh shit  _ \- he wrapped a hand on his cock and stroked it, coaxing it to full hardness. Lance hissed and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. Another second of seeing Keith's face that close to his dick and he'd lose it.

And Keith knew that of fucking course. Just fucking chuckled before giving a tentative lick on the tip, that simple lick making Lance grip the edge of the counter tighter.

They shouldn't be doing this here in the kitchen where anyone could just walk in -

But when a tongue circled around his cock’s tip before Keith swallowed him down, all of Lance's caution flew out of the window. Fuck.

Keith hummed around his mouth, the vibration making him shudder, as Lance tangled a hand on his hair. And when his grip tightened, Keith hummed again, pulling off to lick his length to make it wetter before sucking Lance's cock back to his mouth.

Lance was breathing hard yet he bit his lip to prevent the noises from spilling. And Keith took that as a challenge as he bobbed his head quicker, hand stroking in time with it while the other held Lance by his hip. Keith was hot and . wet around him. 

And loud. 

If anyone ever heard these wet noises - along with another’s ragged breathing - then it wouldn’t be that difficult to know what was happening here. 

Lance would die tonight, wouldn’t he?

Keith pulled off - his hand still pumping Lance’s cock - and placed wet kisses on it before whispering against him, “You can look, Lance.”

Lance knew it was a bad idea, but he did it anyway because Keith was sly and Lance was a fool who couldn’t say no to him. So, he looked down on him. And he should get an award and trophy for not coming right there and then because  _ holy shit. _

And being the sly motherfucker that Keith was, he chose that exact moment to peek his tongue out, licked the tip of his cock, wrapped his lips around him and slowly inched on his cock until his lips were stretched to his base. All the while looking up at Lance with that playful glint on his eyes.

He didn’t need to do much before Lance was pulling his hair as a warning that  _ he was close  _ but Keith didn’t stop and -

He tightened his grip both on Keith’s hair and on the counter, hips thrusting in that heat and - 

Lance felt the orgasm before he realized it. His eyes slipped shut, his mouth dropped open and released one of those loud wrecked moans that he was trying to stop. The pleasure whacked his entire body that he could only lean back and let the counter support him.

He felt it when Keith swallowed.  _ Fuck. _

And when Keith tucked him back in his pants before he stood and Lance didn’t even need to open his eyes to see that sexy, satisfied expression on his face.

He wanted to see it though.

So he did.

_ Ah, there it is. _

Lance glanced down on him and saw the bulge on his pajama bottoms.  _ That’s painful _ . “Let me take - “

Keith shook his head. “I’ll take care of it...in my room.” Before Lance could answer, Keith turned on his back but before walking off, he looked at him over his shoulder. “Door’s unlocked.”

And then he was gone.

That...couldn’t...be anymore obvious...could it be?

Shiro really would kill him.

Lance lasted a grand total of a minute before he was following Keith back to his room in the quietest steps he could make.

He should probably kiss him first before doing anything again.

-

(On a side note: Shiro wouldn't really mind Lance dating Keith since he knew his friend was a good person but Lance was an overthinker who made up his own limitations even when there really was no reason to worry. And Keith knew that so he was not really worried or afraid of his brother's reaction. 

Though, Shiro was a bit old-fashioned so maybe it'd be better to leave the whole 'sex-before-first-kiss’ thing out just to save him the stress of it all. 

Yup, that would be an awkward conversation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so lazy to edit this i hope there isn't big errors or whatever kfgakgas so sorry if ever  
> i'll just make this a series of nsfw one-shots, i guess??? feel free to send me in ideas :3  
> [Tumblr](http://burritalks.tumblr.com)


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith couldn't really remember anymore when this started.
> 
> ‘This’ being Lance sneaking into his room in the middle of the night so he could sleep with him in his bed. Platonically. Lying beside each other type of sleeping with him. Not...the other meaning of it.  
> (Dry humping | Handjob)

Keith couldn't really remember anymore when this started. 

‘This’ being Lance sneaking into his room in the middle of the night so he could sleep with him in his bed.  _ Platonically _ . Lying beside each other type of sleeping with him. Not...the other meaning of it. 

All Keith knew was that one time lead to a second time...to a third time until Lance was basically sneaking in his room every night to sleep beside him. 

At first, it was...different. Keith wasn't used to someone being that close to him. The bed wasn't really big and Lance was not tiny at all. It was impossible to rustle in the bed without at least his hand brushing against Lance's body.

He was so out of place in Keith's room. Not with that lion robe and the lion slippers and heck, he could just be lying on Keith's bed with his arm thrown over his closed eyes but he would still stand out in Keith's room.

But then Keith got used to it. And before he knew it he was purposely scooting closer to the wall just so Lance would have enough space once he joined him in the bed (God, why did that sound so dirty?).  

Lance's warmth beside him had gone from foreign to comfort. Something that was drawing Keith in and often times he had woken up with an arm thrown over Lance.

He didn't know if the other guy was aware of it since Keith was always the first one to wake up. If he did, he wasn't bringing it up. 

And this night should just be another night. Lance was already sleeping beside him. He could hear his quiet snores even when his back was turned to him. Lance had climbed in a couple of hours ago and immediately fell asleep. 

Keith should be doing the same but frankly? He was horny tonight. Extremely so.

Could anyone judge him? With all these coalition, diplomatic meetings and not to mention the continuous fights with the Galras, none of them really had enough time for themselves. And not much time to release pent-up tension. And to Keith? Sparring with robot dummies could only do so much. He needed something else to blow off the steam. Something less painful and more satisfying.

He wanted an orgasm.

And right now with Lance beside him - warm and fragrant and tempting? That want was turning into a need.

Keith pulled the blanket to his chin, his other hand gripping the material of his leggings in a shitty attempt to calm himself and his dick. He would not jerk off with Lance in the room.

He could just leave and sneak in the shower room for a quick jerk off session. But…

Lance rustled and the next thing Keith felt was the warm breath ghosting over his nape. Lance must had turned on his side.

Keith could leave but he doubted he'd be able to get off without the heat radiating off from Lance's body. It was too...lonely. Trust him, he had tried. And if there was something worse than unresolved sexual frustration it was unresolved sexual frustration when you were trying to well, resolve it.

Keith was blaming Lance. 

And he was blaming his tiny crush on him and tiny physical attraction on him.

…

Maybe they were more than tiny.

And maybe it wasn't just physical attraction. 

But that wasn't the issue now. 

Keith peeked behind him to look at Lance. His breath hitched. 

He didn't expect Lance’s face to be that close to him and for a second his breath ghosted over Keith's lips. If he would just move from his position a bit, he could brush his lips to Lance’s. And then they could be kissing.

But he wouldn't do that. He shouldn't do that. He wouldn't take advantage of Lance that way. 

Lance moved again in his sleep, and this time, an arm was thrown over Keith's waist. 

What the fuck.

Why was he moving so much tonight?

Why was he testing Keith's willpower like this?

Keith pressed his face to the pillow, biting his lip to suppress a pained groan. He could feel his cock hardening just from a little body contact. How desperate was he?

His hand loosen its grip on his leggings, inching closer and teasingly down his inner thigh and -

Lance moved again - turned on his side so now they were back to back, the arm on Keith now gone.

Keith didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated. 

For a few seconds, he just lied there. His hand closed to his inner thigh as he listened to Lance's breathing until they were even - a clear indication that he was in a deep sleep.

Would he wake up if Keith did jack off here? Or would he stay asleep as Keith covered his mouth to stop the moans once he finally came?

Keith was pushing it but - 

His hand dropped on the front of his pants, squeezing the bulge as an attempt to calm his fucking dick down, but it didn’t affect him that way as his cock just throbbed from the contact.

His breathing was growing heavier. He shouldn't be doing this but -

He pressed his hand against his cock. Heavier this time.

...Lance didn't need to know, right? And if he ever did find out, well, this was Keith’s room. He should have the freedom to do whatever he wanted while he was in it. Including masturbating. 

It was a piss poor excuse of a reasoning and Keith knew it but holy shit did he even care at this point.

His cock didn't. That's for sure.

His eyes slipped shut and bit his lip harder as he added more pressure before slipping his hand down his pants and boxers to wrapped a hand on his cock, his stomach clenching from the contact.

This was uncomfortable. And it would be much better if he would just shove his pants down but - 

Lance rustled beside him that had Keith pausing, heart hammering in his chest. And then -...nothing. Lance was still asleep.

This was too risky.

But fucking hell was the risk of waking Lance up to the vision of him masturbating getting on him. 

He thumbed the tip, precum already leaking and he wondered just how good it would feel if that wetness was Lance's spit as he licked down on him before swallowing him down. 

Really fucking good, definitely.

His mouth dropped open to let out the quietest breaths as he began stroking himself. Had to resist bucking his hips because a creaking bed would wake Lance up. 

His mind shouldn't have gone in that territory but - 

How would Lance react if he woke up and see Keith like this? All hot and riled up and desperate.

He'd probably think Keith was weird for jacking off when Lance was on bed with him.

But damn, did Keith want to think Lance would have the opposite reaction.

He snapped his wrist faster at the thought. Lance, still half asleep, reaching pass Keith’s waist to replace Keith's hand with his own. He'd drop a kiss on Keith's nape, peeked his tongue out to taste the skin before kissing his way to his ear where he'd then whisper sweet nothings to Keith that would have him grasping for the sheets. Lance’s hand quickening -

“ _ Haaah _ , Lance -...” Keith moaned, his voice louder than it should be but - 

Lance moved again, but Keith didn't think of it until - 

“You called?” 

Keith's movement stilled, his eyes snapped open. He had stopped breathing and his heart was loud in his chest, blood flowing hotly in his veins.

Son of a bitch.

Fuck, no.

“Fuck, yes.” Keith didn't notice he said it out loud until Lance whispered those two words. “Didn't know you have it in you, Mullet.” Jesus, why was that so hot?

Keith's face was flaming hot now, he didn't need to see himself to know that he was red from the shame of being caught. He pulled his hand from his pants and dropped it on his thigh.

“How...how long have you been awake?” he asked.

Lance hummed. And when he answered, Keith felt his breath on his nape - just like in his fantasy. “A while. Was waiting for you to finish, you know? I figured I'd just let you...do your thing. But then you called my name and…- “

Keith drawled out a deep exhale. There. Lance was going to tell him how creepy he was and would leave this room right this very second -

“ -...do you want me to help you?”

-and never talk to - 

Wait.

What?

“How?” Keith asked absentmindedly before he realized how stupid he sounded. “I mean -”

“A handjob will do, right?” Slowly, Lance pulled the blanket off of them. Too fucking slow that Keith realized Lance was giving him the option to stop him from taking away the slightest privacy Keith still had.

Keith didn't stop him.

The blanket fell on the floor.

Lance didn't even need to look closely to notice the bulge in the front of his pants.

“So, what do you say, Keith? Interested?” Lance's hand dropped on his hip, finger tapping on his hip bone. Waiting, waiting, and  _ waiting _ for Keith’s answer.

But -

“Why?” was Keith's breathless question.

Lance didn't answer his question but instead, ran his hand down the length of Keith's thigh. “Don't want to?” Why was he breathing like that to him what the fuck.

“No- no...not that. But why?” He guessed he should be ashamed that he just admitted he wanted Lance to jerk him off but...why was Lance so willing?

“You've been at it for a while. Must be painful.” Lance said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Keith was stupid for not thinking of it. “One last question, sweetheart, do you want to or not?”

A second had passed in silence.

And another.

And another.

Then Lance was withdrawing his hand from Keith - but - 

Keith dropped his hand on top of Lance’s, guided it to his stomach and left it there, giving Lance the freedom to do the next move.

Keith held his breath as Lance lifted his shirt to his stomach and teased the skin there with slow and dainty touches of his fingers. Lance was being so slow but if it wasn't riling Keith up in the worst and best way possible. He was making Keith wait for it. To want it more before -

He slipped his hand in Keith’s pants and -

“Haaaah- fuck…- “ 

“Well shit are you hard…” 

Lance started out slow, like he was testing how Keith wanted it. And then he snapped his wrist faster and faster until Keith was bringing a hand to his mouth to try to mute his noises, eyes shutting closed, hips bucking to feel the warmth more -

And then Lance stopped. 

“Why-...why did you stop?” Keith's own voice was foreign to his own ears. 

“Take that hand off your mouth, sweetheart. I want to hear you,” Lance breathed out, licked the shell of his ear and then kissed the skin behind his ear. “Come on, Keith.”

Lance was so fucking hot and Keith couldn't believe he was seeing this Lance now - 

He did as he was told and removed his hand from his mouth and gripped the bedsheets instead.

Lance smiled against his skin before he continued stroking Keith's cock. Keith whimpered, unable to stop himself from bucking to Lance's hand.

And when Lance adjusted his position - scooting closer to Keith so his front was pressed against Keith's back - Keith felt it.

Something hard was poking him.

More specifically, his ass.

Was that - 

With a sudden rush of boldness, Keith ground his ass against Lance's groin and - … There was no denying it. Lance's fucking dick was fucking hard.

Did jerking Keith off did this to him?

“You're hard…”

“Duh.” His pace hadn't slowed down. Bringing Keith closer to the edge that the only thing he could do was to moan loudly, his noises bouncing off the walls of his room.

Lance kept on moving his hips - not thrusting but -

If Keith didn't know better, Lance was trying to grind on him.

Did he?

It was an experiment, just Keith testing the waters - but when he pushed his ass against Lance and heard that deep groan, Keith had to do it again and again and again.

“You don't have to,” Lance said but did shallow thrust from behind. Keith almost snickered. He was saying that yet his body was doing the opposite of stopping it.

“Shut up.”

Lance’s even breathing was turning into pants and Keith would like to make fun of him but he wasn't in the position to do that. Not with the way his stomach was clenching as Lance continued to jerk him off, faster and tighter and he was close - 

Lance’s thrusts from behind started out slow and then faster and harder and harder until he was almost fucking Keith through his clothes and Keith could only lie there, torn between thrusting more to Lance's hand or to ground his ass on his cock.

“This is-...really hot, ahh…- “ Holy fuck did Keith agree with that.

Close close close - but he needed something more to push him to his orgasm.

The position was a bit uncomfortable - but heck did Keith even care about that - as he reached for Lance's head and tangled his hand on his hair, and pulled him closer that Lance had to prop himself on his elbow -

Keith turned his head to crash his lips against Lance's - the grinding not pausing in the slightest.

And Lance's tongue was only barely circling around his before Keith was moaning in his mouth, hips jerking as -

He knew when Lance finished with him. Felt that deep grumble from his mouth. Felt that one last hard thrust before his pace slowed down and he stopped.

Keith pulled away from the kiss as Lance lied on his back.

Keith did the same.

And for a minute they just lied side-by-side on the bed, their deep inhales and exhales the only noises in the room. 

“So,” Lance started, breathless and in a deeper tone that Keith had never heard of him before, “that was something.”

“Definitely something.” And uncomfortable since now, Keith could feel the sticky moistness in his pants.

They needed to clean up but between the sweet release of orgasm and the weariness that Keith was now only feeling, his eyelids were already dropping close.

Blame his body for being dead tired after sex - or just by coming. Since, it wasn't really...sex...right?

“Should we talk about it?” Lance asked.

“Can you do me one last favor and,” Keith yawned, “clean me up and then we'll talk about this in the morning?”

Lance abruptly sat up and looked down on him. “Are you falling asleep on me now, man?”

Keith didn't answer, his eyes already shutting closed and the last image of Lance he had seen was him staring at him with his mouth dropped open and staring in disbelief on Keith.

And the last thing he heard before he fell in deep slumber was Lance getting out of  bed and grumbling, “Unbelievable. Will you be like this in the next times, too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr where you can send me ideas talk to me or maybe just watch me scream about everything](http://burritalks.tumblr.com)


	3. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try to keep quiet…we wouldn’t want to get caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a month ago, took it down coz I didn't like it and wanted to edit it before I realized I'm lazy so I'm posting this again with no changes I'm so sorry :3 hopefully it's not as bad to you as it is to me (I had writer's block tho so forgive me plz)

"Try to keep quiet…we wouldn’t want to get caught.”

That was Lance’s only warning before he swirled his tongue around the head of Keith’s cock before he swallowed him down. Keith hips bucked, and a groan threatened to break from his throat but he fought it back, bit his lip so hard it was almost painful. Lance was right. They didn’t want to get caught.

Even when it was this motherfucker’s idea to blow him here, in the swimming team’s locker room, while he could still hear the rest of the team messing around in the pool area, their coach giving them the free time to do whatever.

Keith wasn’t even in the swim team! But Lance was. And so, when Keith went here to pay him a visit after their meeting in the campus newspaper, he was expecting a sweet, wide smile, and lots of wet hugs because Lance liked to tease him by hugging when he just rose from the pool. Because he knew that as much as Keith complained about hating it, he did appreciate all the affections he could get from his boyfriend.

Instead, what he got was a very much wet, and very much half-naked Lance dragging him off to the direction of the locker room. It was a mystery how no one in the team noticed that, to be honest.

 _“Lance, what are you – “_ he remembered asking before Lance closed the door, without locking it, pushed him against the wall, and captured his lips.

Holy fucking hell, was that hot. Was he hot. And the sudden roughness from his usually gentle and soft Lance had Keith reacting far faster than he’d like to admit. Hands immediately grasping for Lance’s shoulder and hip as his boyfriend circled his tongue around his. One hand grasp Keith’s bag and threw it somewhere in the room, his other hand smoothing down his back until it reached the curve of his ass, giving it a squeeze. And Lance was thrusting his hips against Keith’s and –

Well, after the heavy making out, grinding, and just Lance’s natural scent and chlorine clinging to him –

It shouldn’t really be a surprise that Keith was already this pliant and ready to jump Lance’s bones. And hey, who could judge him? Lance was just that hot.

 _“What’s- what got you so, ugh fuck – “_ Keith couldn’t finish his sentences. Not in the way Lance was kissing his neck, making tiny nibbles that he just knew drove Keith crazy.

 _“You, honey. I missed you.”_ It was so unfair how Lance could just say that so smoothly before sucking on the spot behind Keith’s skin. That – that would leave a mark, but - but Keith could easily hide it.

And Lance’s answer didn’t make sense considering they just had breakfast in the nearby diner that morning but – again, Keith didn’t really care about logic here. Not with the way Lance was palming the front of his pants and kneading his ass.

And – and then –

Lance was on his knees. Looking up at him with those blue eyes, darker with lust, glinting with mischief. Keith’s breath hitched, something Lance found funny because he chuckled before undoing Keith’s fly – pulling out his already hard cock from the slit of his boxers – and –

_“Try to keep quiet…we wouldn’t want to get caught.”_

And now here they were.

Holy shit.

Jesus – how was he –

How was he supposed to be quiet with Lance like this?

Keith panted, taking his eyes away from Lance and leaning his head back. His mouth opened, but no noises came out aside from raspy gasps, Lance’s words still echoing in his head. And that’s the exact moment Lance quickened his pace, head bobbing in time with the stroke of his hand.

“Ohh _hhhh-_ “ Keith moaned and then –

The warmth around him was gone.

He opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to look down only to see Lance smirking up at him, his hand still stroking him lazily, thumb brushing the tip that caused tingles up his spine. “ _Shhhh,”_ he told Keith, lips red and wet, before he kissed Keith’s cock, puffing warm breaths against the sensitive skin. “Be quiet or we’ll stop.”

Be quiet, okay, or they’ll- _wait what?_ Was he fucking serious?

“I sure am, babe.” Fuck, he didn’t’ notice he had said that out loud.

In the background, just outside the closed door, Keith could hear a heavy splash and loud laughter- someone definitely pushed someone off the pool, thinking it was funny.

Lance licked the tip of his dick, hand reaching to fondle his balls. Keith balled his hand into a fist, blunt fingernails digging in his palm. “Ahh- “ he gasped. Holy fucking hell.

“Focus on me babe.” As if Keith could focus on anything but this. “Look at me, and don’t make a noise or I’ll stop.” A fucking dem- _Ohhhhh, now Lance was doing the actual sucking of cock-sucking holy fuck._

This was difficult. Sex with Lance where he had to be quiet was difficult. Sex with Lance where he had to be quiet _because_ they could be caught anytime was difficult.

Fucking difficult.

But extremely hot.

And Keith loved every second of it.

Even when he was sure he was about to draw blood because of how hard he was biting his lip. Even when his heart was pounding extra harder whenever he’d hear a noise outside, the noises reminding him just how risky this was. Even when he felt like he was gonna die because of the heat of his body, beads of sweat now forming on his forehead. Even when keeping the noises was extremely difficult because holy fucking hell, he was never quiet in bed. And Lance knew that. And Keith knew Lance loved that too. Loved every whimper, moan, groan, and don’t even get him started with the screams. Lance loved that shit. Loved the way how it bounced off the wall when Keith got really heated, and he would always smirk down at him before quickening his pace, snapping his hips in a way that had Keith’s toes curling before the pleasure became too much and he-

But now Lance needed him to be quiet. Wanted him to be quiet. Definitely finding it both hot and amusing how hard this was for Keith. But he was still doing it. Because Keith was obedient. Fucking obedient for Lance, to be specific.

And then Lance was guiding Keith’s one hand to his hair, and Keith’s grip was hard, but Lance was living for it, humming around his cock as he pulled him deeper. His eyes never left Lance and oh holy shit what a fucking vision- Keith sobbed, that was the most sound he could do that wouldn’t give them away from the people outside. Outside. Anyone could catch them anytime. Jesus, why was that so hot –

Lance’s eyes locked to his. And if he could smirk right now, Keith knew he’d be.

Muscle clenching, overwhelming heat, twitching, Keith opened his mouth in an ‘o’ – still quiet, still fucking quiet for Lance – and then he was coming, and the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the way Lance pulled away, mouth opened, as he let Keith’s come filled his mouth before swallowing. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

When Keith came down from the high of his well, cumming, Lance was there, standing and slightly panting, to catch him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his shoulder.

“God, fuck…” Lance giggled – too fucking innocent considering what he was doing a second earlier – before kissing the top of his head.

“Such a good boy, Keith,” he whispered and Keith could only make up the slight teasing on it.

“Shut up.”

Lance didn’t answer then, choosing instead to tuck Keith’s dick back, zip his pants, which okay, yeah. Good idea.

“Can you walk?” Lance asked.

“Duh.” ‘Duh, he could walk’ or ‘duh, do you think anyone can walk after that mind-blowing experience, no pun intended’. Keith didn’t know.

Lance must had thought it was the latter, because he let Keith rest against him for a few seconds, only the sound of their breathing could be heard in the room.

Outside, the splashing noises lessened. Rather, Keith could hear the sounds of wet footsteps coming closer and closer to the room.

Oh shit.

Lance was quick to react. “I’ll hit the showers now. Tell them you’re waiting for me.” And with that, he left Keith to sit on one chair, looking as casual as he could as if what _happened_ didn’t _happen._

And then Lance was turning his back to Keith, but not before whispering, “ _See you later, honey”_ to his ear with _that_ tone because Lance was an ass and he knew exactly how hot that tone would get him. Could already feel the heat creeping up his neck to his face.

And then-

Lance was gone.

Door clicking.

Shower’s running.

Lance humming.

And another door clicking. This time, on the locker room, where he was in.

And, shit.

Was he even decent to look at enough for the team to not know what they just did?

Shit.

Fucking hell.

Fucking Lance.

 

 


	4. Headboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold on to that and don't move. I don't need to tie you up to be obedient, right?”  
> (Lowkey Body Worship | Lowkey Dom/Sub | Power Bottom Lance)

“Why are you being so slow?” Keith whined to which Lance didn't answer. He just hummed against Keith's jawline as he continued to pepper him chaste kisses down his neck. “Lance - “

That’s when Lance held his chin and brushed his lips to Keith’s. Long enough to have Keith wanting for more, but not long enough to satisfy it as Lance pulled away and bumped their noses. 

“Be a good boy for me and be patient, okay?” Lance whispered, looking at Keith straight in the eye. He was smiling, but there was no denying the authoritative tone in his voice and the dangerous glint of his eyes. 

And damn if Keith didn't feel that straight to this dick. Had him shuddering and breathing hard, that warm swirl in his stomach making his muscles clench.

And Lance noticed that. Dropped a single kiss on Keith's lips, before kissing down his neck and to his collarbone where he bit and sucked on the skin. Hard. “Lance…-” Keith moaned. 

That would leave a mark. 

Lance’s hand trailed to his arms, entwining their fingers as he raised Keith's arms to have him...grasp the headboard?

Lance's hands left his, rubbed up and down his sides as he hovered over Keith. 

Lance's hands teased from his side to his chest and to his nipples, pressing on the hard nubs with a finger before tweaking them. Keith's mouth dropped open, his eyes slipping shut as pleasure -

He felt it when Lance leaned down because the next second, a warm whisper was on his ear. Calm, yet hot and threatening.

“Hold on to that and don't move. I don't need to tie you up to be obedient, right?”

Keith could only whimper as an answer, his grip on the headboard tightening. 

“Clear?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded.  _ Yes, yes, yes fuck -  _

Lance captured his lips in a too-sweet kiss that had Keith sighing against his mouth. And the slightest touch of Lance's tongue made him moan.

Of course Lance chose that exact time to pull away from him.

“I love your mouth.” He leaned in again to suck Keith's bottom lip to his mouth, bit it - licked it,tugged on it with his teeth that left Keith breathless when he pulled back. “Love it when you kiss me. Love it when you suck me off.” 

_ Oh god. _

_ Oh dear. _

_ Holy marmora. _

Lance was doing it again because he knew how much effect this had on Keith and just how he got riled up with these compli - 

Lance's hand trailed down his own body. He was looking directly at Keith but he was hypnotized by the vision of Lance's hand teasing on his chest and down to his stomach and even lower until he reached his -

Lance moaned his name and Keith had to look up to see his face because shit, watching Lance jerk himself was fun but watching his expressions was beyond euphoric.

Then Lance smirked down on him, stopped from stroking himself and reached the same hand back to Keith’s jaw and Keith knew what he needed to do - 

Without being told to, Keith sucked Lance's two fingers to his mouth. And Lance was just watching him - sometimes rolling his finger on Keith's tongue that would have him swallowing in arousal - before he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss on Keith's forehead.

Lance's wet fingers were leaving a wet trail as he reached Keith's chest and - oh fuck this was so dirty but hell if it wasn't getting to Keith - the same fingers circled around the area of his areola, his own spit wetting his nipples as they harden under Lance's touch. And soon, his fingers was replaced by his mouth as he sucked on Keith's nipple, pressing his tongue on the hard nub. 

Keith moaned, beads of sweat forming on his forehead even when it was cold in the room. It didn't matter, he was burning inside.

“So responsive…” Lance whispered before biting and tugging on Keith's nipple hard enough to have him tightening his hold on the headboard. His breathing growing heavier and louder, his pants filling the otherwise silent room. 

Lance chuckled and kissed down his stomach, licked in the dip of Keith's belly button and lower - closer to where he needed to be touched the most - 

But Lance didn't and instead kissed down on Keith's thigh. 

Keith would never admit in a million years that that loud whine came from him. 

“Your body’s perfect, love,” Lance whispered before hiking Keith's leg and swinging it over his shoulder. One hand caressing his outer thigh while the other ran on Keith's front - his chest, his stomach - but never on his cock. Sometimes it would inch close to him but then it would withdraw. And Lance? His growing smirk showed just how entertained he was by Keith's impatient noises. 

“Patience, honey.” Those fucking pet names -

Lance caught the skin between his teeth - fucking looked sideways at Keith - and sucked on it. That...that would leave a mark. His tongue darted out to lick and soothe the ache. 

And that continued. Lance continued leaving tiny marks on his inner thighs . Made him feel special, made him feel beautiful - and Lance didn't even need to say anything anymore to him because just the way he was patiently sucking and biting his on skin to leave marks that would at least stay for a week was doing it - 

Shit, why was the thought of Lance marking him somewhere that only them would know so hot? 

Lance was inching closer to his crotch - 

He pulled back from the skin after licking it - threw Keith a single glance - smirking - before -

Lance licked the head of his cock.

And just that was enough for him to moan loudly, and for Keith's hips to buck to feel more of the warmth. 

Lance pulled away. 

“Fuck!” Keith cursed, throwing his head back to the pillow. 

Lance leaned on to him - Keith's thigh still over his shoulder - until their noses were touching. Then he whispered, his breath ghosting over Keith's lips.

“What did I tell you to not do?”

Keith couldn't help it. He sobbed. “To not...move…”

“And what did you do?” Lance’s tone was calm and quiet and if there was one thing Keith learned was that a calm and quiet Lance in bed was a dangerous Lance.

And sexy. Really fucking hot.

“I…- I moved.” 

Lance clicked his tongue, darting it out to lick between Keith's lips before speaking. “Can’t even follow simple instructions, can you?”

Keith whimpered. God, even that voice had his cock twitching in excitement. 

Lance trailed a finger on his chest and teased down his body - shiver ran down Keith's spine - paused on his navel and back up again - 

Lance hummed before leaning back, dropping Keith's leg down before reaching on the table to grab a bottle of lube.

_ Wait...that's it? _

“So, how do you wanna do this tonight? Wanna fuck or be fucked?” Lance asked. 

Keith stuttered. “Uh, either…”

And the dangerous grin was back. “I was expecting you'd say that.” He reached back in the table and pulled a -  _ oh god that’s new when did he _ \- “You should have both.”

The sound of cap clicking. 

Lance wetting his fingers.

Keith spreading his legs and raising his knees upon Lance's instructions. 

And then wet fingers were tracing the rim of his hole.

“Ready?” 

Keith nodded. His jaw dropped open and eyes fell shut as Lance prepped him. One finger became two and then three, and soon enough Lance was pulling his fingers out, wiped them on the sheets and lubed up the vibrator. 

For a second, Lance broke in character and dropped a chaste peck on his lips. “1 to 10. You're telling me if it's too strong, 'kay?”

“Yes,” Keith answered.

They kissed one more time before Lance was pressing the toy to his hole and -

_ “Ohhhhhhhh,” _ Keith moaned, pressing his feet harder on the bed as a way to stop himself from closing his legs.

When the vibrator was all the way inside him, Lance waved the remote in front of his face with a smirk. “I’ll start with 1.”

One was just a low hum inside him. Had those pleasure points stirring. Had him sighing before his breath hitched -

Lance smirked down on him. His arm reaching behind him and to his -

“Told you...you'd have bo-both,” Lance said, his words breaking and Keith could clearly see in his head how Lance pushed a third finger inside and crooked his fingers just  _ right _ because that always made him putty - “Two now.”

Keith didn't understand what that meant until the intensity inside him increased. 

_ Oh, okay, wow. _ That was something. Had the heat swirling in his stomach -

“Three.”

Keith leg twitched. He moaned, loud and broken. Oh holy fuck holy shit that was something. Three was not fucking around. His cock throbbed almost painfully, and leaked of precum. “Ahhhh…”

“Good?”

Keith couldn't answer, just opened his mouth to let the noises out as Lance pushed his knees to the bed, straddled his lap -  _ did he finished prepping himself - _ ?

His unasked question was answered as Lance held his cock on the base, teased the tip on the crack of his ass before he lowered himself and took Keith's cock in. 

“Lance…” he moaned, syncing with Lance's quiet but deep groan of Keith's name.

Keith wouldn't fucking last. There was no way he would. And Lance hadn't even moved. Just sat on his cock, letting Keith feel all the warmth and softness inside. 

And the vibrator in him - oh god. It was taking him everything to not just buck his hips and just fucking do the moving.

But he couldn't do that. Lance told him not to move. So he wouldn't.

Then Lance started moving. Supporting himself by pressing his hands on each side of Keith's head. And with a hiss, pulled himself off from Keith's cock - and -  _ ahhh _ \- sunk back in. 

Keith felt his eyelids dropping but Lance spoke. 

“If you close your eyes, I’ll stop. Keep 'em open, babe. Watch me.”

Then Lance increased his pace and oh god, this was the real riding of fucking and it was killing Keith. And Lance knew that, as he just smirked down at him. But he was flushed. His entire body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat that somehow looked hot on him. And when Lance changed angle, Keith's cock must had found that spot because he closed his eyes and his jaw dropped open and Keith's name left as a broken moan from his mouth.

Keith wanted to stare more at his face - god, he's beautiful - but Lance was grabbing the remote and increased the vibration.

Oh fuck.

_ “Ohhhhh, La- Lance…!” _ That was - that was at least a six! His toes curled and spine arched from the stimulation, his gaze drifted to the ceiling, and his vision was blurry and there was wetness on his eyes. Ah, god fuck. “Don't stop, don't stop, don't sto- “

Lance affectionately kissed his forehead before he leaned back, threw his head back, baring his neck - Keith wanted to mark that - and let his thighs do all the work.

Fuck. There.

And Lance was letting losoe, too. Streams of moans and groans coming from him that mingled with Keith's own whimpers and grunts, the bed creaking under them which made this even more erotic and dirtier.

Everything was too much. This was torture. But it was the type of torture that Keith wanted to slowly and painfully extend as much as he could. The pressure inside him, the warmth around him - 

But he was close. Could already feel the heat intensifying in his stomach and all over his body. His nerve ends electrifying him, his blood flowing hot, his chest hot and burning like he was going to drown but - 

When he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and saw Lance peeking down at him with that confident look despite the flush and sweat of his body, Keith knew he was done for.

And even more so when Lance reached for his cock, precum already leaking from the tip, and stroked himself and - 

Toes curling, arms dropping, spine arching, eyes rolling to the back of his head, Keith came with a scream.

Inside Lance.

He just came inside Lance - 

Keith felt the sticky warmth on his stomach. Lance's cum, he realized with a sigh.

The toy inside him still vibrating, massaging his sensitive insides that had him whining. Then slowly, it stopped. And Lance lifted himself from Keith's cock. And Keith could clearly see it - could clearly see how his own cum was dripping from Lance's hole and to his inner thighs.

Keith pressed himself harder on the bed. He was officially dead. 

Lance chuckled at him and brushed his hair that sticked on Keith's forehead. And slowly, pulled the vibrator out of Keith’s ass. 

“Don't die on me, Keith,” Lance teased, and it would be annoying if it wasn't too real. Keith was sure he was only half-alive at this point. Lance pecked him on the lips before he stood from the bed - slightly limping, if Keith may add - and had gone to the bathroom. Not a minute later and he heard the sound of a running bath. 

And when Lance came back to the room, he kissed Keith one more time before he cradled and carried him to the bath.

Ah.

Lance really knew how to take care of him.

He loved this guy.


	5. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ice cream? Right now?”
> 
> Lance just shrugged as he opened the lid. “Hey babe, you may be a snack but eating you would be cannibalism so,” he scooped ice cream and ate a mouthful, “just let me eat in peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to tag this but it involves inappropriate use of ice cream sooooo...there. Anyone who knows how it's called, feel free to tell me in the comments :D

“Ah fuck, that feels good,” Keith moaned as Lance put him under the covers. 

Lance grinned, kissing Keith's forehead. “Better than the sex?”

“Better than the sex.”

Lance faked gasp. “I'm insulted.” He placed his palm over his chest in a mock attempt to look like he was in pain. 

Keith chuckled, brushed the slightly wet strands of hair that were sticking on his face. “I'm just kidding.”

“My ego, my pride, my dignity as a man,” Lance continued on but the playful grin on his face was evident, “All wounded because of you.” He stood from the bed and walked to the refrigerator. Keith's studio-type apartment was tiny, but he was the only one who lived there and he could afford it. 

Also, the tiny space allowed him to see every space and every corner especially as his gaze fell on Lance’s ass, his tiny boxers might as well be his second skin.

Not that he was complaining. 

Far from it, actually.

When Lance sat beside him on the bed - his legs over the blanket  as opposed to Keith who was under it - he holding a carton of ice cream and spoon on one hand.

“Ice cream? Right now?”

Lance just shrugged as he opened the lid. “Hey babe, you may be a snack but eating you would be cannibalism so,” he scooped ice cream and ate a mouthful, “just let me eat in peace.”

“Gross. Close your mouth.”

“Don't want it?”

“Pass.”

“Mm-kay.”

Keith closed his eyes as Lance continued on devouring the poor ice cream. Between the sounds of Lance's quiet eating, the ceiling fan, and the softness and warmth of the blanket on his naked lower body, it wasn't until a long time until Keith was drifting to slumber.

That was until he felt something sticky and cold on his chest, and Lance's sorry-not-sorry voice of 'oops’. 

Keith’s snapped open and a look down his chest confirmed it. Ice-fucking-cream on the center of his chest. Great. He groaned, “Lance, I just fucking showered.”

“Sorry, sorry! I'll clean you up, honey. Don't move.”

Keith shook his head and closed his eyes again. 

He was expecting a washcloth or wet wipes. What he wasn't expecting was for something wet and soft to press against his chest, licking off the ice cream.

Keith opened his eyes. “Lance, what the heck are you doing?”

Lance glanced at him but he didn't stop from-..from licking his chest.  _ Jesus _ . “Cleaning you up.”

“No, you’re no- ow! Lance!”

Lance laughed against his skin, licking the part he bit before gently sucking on it, all throughout locked eyes with Keith.

Ohhhhhhhhh boy.

Keith didn't notice his hand until he felt another cold and sticky mess dropped on his chest, this time, he bit his lip as his nipple hardened from the feeling. Lance raised his head from Keith's chest only to pull the blankets off him, parted his legs and settled between them. 

“This is so unsanitary,” Keith said, but didn't make a move to stop Lance. Really, he was just as curious as to what Lance had planned next.

“Maybe.” Lance pressed the cold spoon on his other nipple. Keith sighed, could already feel his heartbeat skyrocketing as Lance traced circles around his nipple using the spoon. 

The ice cream was quickly melting, so Lance licked the liquid threatening to drip on the bed from Keith’s side and onto his chest. 

The spoon on Keith's chest had lost its coldness that Lance just placed it on the bedside table beside the ice cream carton but not before spreading the ice cream on Keith’s body.

Lance opened his mouth, his tongue tracing and licking the cream off Keith. Sucking on his skin until the food was gone and Keith felt the hickeys forming. Lance’s tongue pressed on Keith's nippled that had him grasping on the sheets and gasping for air.

Lance of course noticed that as he chuckled before gently biting the nub. “It's really cute how sensitive these two are,” he said as he pulled away, fingers tweaking his nipples, the pleasure making the heat swirl in his tummy, and lower to his - “Christ, I can already feel you hardening against my stomach.

“Shu-shut up. Ahh, not my fault yours have zero…-oh god-...zero sensitivity,” Keith had fucking managed to say as Lance continued to pinch, palm, and pull on said fucking nipples. 

Lance faked pout at him. It would have looked adorable and pure if Lance was doing something appropriate now. “Yeah. Too bad. I wonder how good this,” he pinched them hard enough that the pleasure-pain that whacked his entire body had his cock twitching. Oh god it's definitely hard now, “...feels.” He pressed one last kiss on each nub - darting his tongue out to wet them - before pulling back from his chest.

Lance dumped another spoonful of ice cream on him. Lower, just above his belly button. But unlike earlier, he didn't go straight to it. Instead, propped himself above Keith, and kissed him, urging him to open his mouth so he could swirl his tongue around Keith's. God, he was just making Keith taste the ice cream off his mouth, wasn't he?

When Keith felt the melting of ice cream, that's when Lance pulled away from the kiss. Only for Keith to chase for his lips and for Lance to bump his forehead against his with a grin. 

Fingers danced on Keith's stomach, spread the coldness on the lines of his abs and dipping lower to the base of his cock but not fucking touching it like Keith needed it to be touched. Godfuckingdammit.

And the same fingers traced upper, to the center of his chest, to his neck, his chin and -

Lance smirked at him as Keith opened his mouth to allow Lance's fingers in, swirling his tongue and sucking on the digits until the flavor of ice cream was gone from them. 

Lance was just watching him, pressed the pad of his fingers on Keith's tongue before pulling them away. 

Then Lance was kissing lower, down to where the ice cream was quickly melting. 

This was fucking messy and sticky but damn the way Lance was sucking on it - and on his skin, leaving trails of hickeys on his abs getting to him. Or so was the way that Lance's tongue dipped on his belly button while looking up at Keith with that playful glint on his eyes, his tongue and lips smeared with white cream….well, it wasn't that difficult to know what kind of things were going on in Keith's head. 

When Keith was clean, Lance kneeled on the bed, pulling Keith’s legs to swing them over his shoulders. And Lance dipped the spoon in the ice cream before pressing it on Keith's inner thigh, smearing the cream - that had him shivering - on it before Lance closed his eyes. He nibbled on the skin, sucked on it and licked to soothe the ache, and doing the same to his other thigh.

By the time Lance was finished and now teasing the spoon on Keith's balls, Keith was already a writhing mess and his untouched cock was leaking precum. “Lance…” Keith whined.

“Patience, honey.”

Then Lance leaned down and sucked Keith's balls to his mouth, dropped the spoon on the bed, and fucking finally wrapped a hand on his cock. 

Keith didn't even need a long time before his toes curled, and his hands grabbed the sheets tighter and he was coming. Oh god, that was fast.

“Woah, that was fast,” Lance said more in awe than teasing, which Keith appreciated. 

Keith gasped for air and didn't answer Lance anymore. 

That was until he felt Lance tongue again on his stomach. And when he looked down, there was Lance, licking the cum clean off his body. He groaned almost painfully and definitely aroused. “Lance, you fucker.” He was going to die because of this guy. 

Lance chuckled before he lied down beside Keith. “You into that, huh?”

“Is it obvious?”

“Too obvious.”

Keith swiped a hand across his chest and grimaced. “I need to shower again.” 

“Wanna do it together?” 

“Yeah, sure, but…” Keith rolled on the bed until he was on top of Lance and straddling his hips. Lance wanted to shower with his cock this hard? What a joke.

He reached for the spoon that was on the bed and dipped it in the ice cream carton. Smirking, he ran the cream-covered spoon on Lance's navel, loving the way Lance's breathing had gone rougher.

“For now, it's my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbh just assume that everything I write here is unedited fufufufu sorry  
>  Also, if you're reading my multichap, I swear I'm working on the third chapter. It's just that pwp is easier and faster to write than something with plot so yeeeeaaaah thanks for the patience :D  
> (btw im accepting prompts or ideas for this one so just send me an ask over tumblr or something if you want me to write anything :3)


	6. Table (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But no, it was Lance who was keeping Keith’s hand warm that not even the thick material of his glove could do.  
> That was so cheesy but it was giving that warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest-  
> (SFW)  
> Inspired by [this art!](https://dean-colette.tumblr.com/post/173475863956/s-h-a-r-p-shooter-okay-but-klance-its)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a newsflash but im indecisive af so im just gonna delete my other sfw collection and put everything here (please let me it's for my sanity lololol) some of you probably read this already

Pidge knew.

That fucking grin.

They definitely knew about them – Lance and Keith. And Keith was not liking that knowing smirk on their face.

In the background, Keith could hear Lance’s enthusiastic tone as he talked to Hunk about their apparent next trip to the Space Mall. As much as he wanted to listen, he zoned out the moment his and Pidge’s eyes met. That glint on their eyes telling Keith that they knew exactly what was happening underneath that table.

And yup, that sounded wrong. Not that there was anything indecent happening underneath the table. Just that-

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, adjusting his grip so their fingers were intertwined. His hand surprisingly warm against Keith’s cold one. That was unexpected. You’d think that Lance, being the water boy, would have colder temperature and Keith would have the opposite since he was the red paladin and he lived in a desert for god’s sake.

But no, it was Lance who was keeping Keith’s hand warm that not even the thick material of his glove could do.

That was so cheesy but it was giving that warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest-

Keith couldn’t resist. He squeezed Lance’s hand back, almost breaking in a smile when he heard the light hitch on Lance’s voice. A thumb now running over his knuckle.

He wanted to sigh.

But no, no, no, he couldn’t. Because Pidge was watching in all their four-eyed glory. And if their grin wasn’t annoying Keith before (newsflash: it was), this was definitely doing that to him. They looked like they were trying to hold back a chuckle.

Because that – that soft hand holding thing he was doing with Lance – that, that’s what was happening underneath that table.

Keith schooled his most neutral expression. Leaned in and rest his chin over his palm and looked at Lance under his fringe in the most apathetic manner, as if the same guy wasn’t just making him feel all kinds of soft just by holding his hand. Was he this touch-starved or was this a normal Lance thing?

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Pidge’s eyes drifted on the table. As if they could see what’s under that. Ridiculous. As if they could…right?

(Please, don’t let Pidge have X-ray glasses.)

And Pidge was not looking at it anymore. Their attention was now on Hunk as the guy talked to them about some kind of tech stuff that on any other time, Keith would be interested in, but not now. Bless you, Hunk, for diverting the gremlin’s attention away from him – from them.

When he was certain that no attention was on him, he turned his attention fully to Lance.

He wasn’t expecting that shy grin he received from his…whatever Lance was to him. And the light blush dusting across his cheeks.

Lance squeezed his hand before he untwined their fingers. And Keith was so close to pouting – really really real close – but then Lance held his hand, four fingers on the back of his palm and his thumb dipped in in his glove, touching his bare rough palm with gentle caresses.

And when Lance smiled again, this time, it was more confident, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Keith’s poor little self.

Yup…

Good thing Hunk got Pidge’s attention.

Because Keith could hide the hand holding under the table. Could deny it.

But there was no way he could explain why his neck and face was now turning into an alarmingly shade of red.


	7. First Kiss (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was not freaking out.  
> Maybe, yeah, he didn’t exactly make a good decision by admitting to Keith that he liked him in the middle of a battle. While there was an alien robot about to blast their head off. But in the end, they were fine. Voltron won. The good won. Yada yada yada. Everyone was saved.  
> Everyone except for Lance.  
> Maybe he was freaking out just a little bit.
> 
> Inspired by [this art!](https://dean-colette.tumblr.com/post/173474709312/s-h-a-r-p-shooter-okay-but-klance)

Lance was not freaking out.

Maybe, yeah, he didn’t exactly make a good decision by admitting to Keith that he liked  _him_ in the middle of a battle. While there was an alien robot about to blast their head off. But in the end, they were fine. Voltron won. The good won. Yada yada yada. Everyone was saved.

Everyone except for Lance.

Maybe he was freaking out just a little bit.

He didn’t know what was going on in his head when he blurted out  _“I like you and your dumb mullet!”_ But he supposed, adrenaline and all that…and…he just said that.

Thankfully and not thankfully, they were alive.

And now Keith was looking for his ass to confront him about what he said. Not specifically for his ass but for  _him –_ and he’s getting distracted. He needed to stop this and focus on hiding from –

“Lance!”

Lance’s eyes widened – and okay, so hiding in his room wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he was panicking, okay? He just wanted to get out of Keith’s sight as soon as possible and his feet brought him here. He jumped off of his bed and ran to the door, leaning his back on it as if it would stop Keith from barging in.

Keith called again, this time with a knock, obviously growing impatient. Well, shit. Lance was not emotionally ready for this. Maybe if he just pretended to not be in here –

“I know you’re there, Lance. Pidge checked the cameras and said you went here.’

And there went his plan. Why was Pidge meddling now? Ugh.

Whatever. Didn’t mean Lance should face him.

“If you don’t let me in, I’ll tell Allura you’re going to ruin the team’s dynamic and have  – “

“Ugh!” Lance didn’t want to face both Allura’s lecture and Keith’s…whatever it was that he wanted. He sighed, warmth already creeping up his neck as he opened the door.

And there was Keith, looking far too intense for someone who was about to confront someone who confessed to him. There was a light blush across his face though, Lance noticed with interest. Dressed on his usual attire except for his jacket.

This would sound weird, but there was some kind of vulnerability going on around Keith whenever he was not wearing that jacket.

“What?” Lance asked, couldn’t decide if the bite on his tone was from irritation or embarrassment or from being flustered or maybe all.

Keith closed his eyes and breathed in…and out… wow, was he seriously doing this patience yield focus mantra now?

Lance rolled his eyes and was just about to close the door again when Keith opened his eyes and invited himself in. Oh, fine then.

The light in the room was too bright. He was too exposed from Keith’s gaze – still  _too_ serious. Their position reminded him of that time he went on Keith’s room, asking him about his position on the team. Only this time, it was Keith who needed something from him. What it could be? Who knew.

“Did you mean it?”

“Meant what?” If all else failed, denial was the answer.

Keith was surprisingly patient. “What you said out there?”

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Jesus, this was so lame. Lance was so lame. But if being lame would save him from this situation then so be it.

And – Keith was done being patient. “Lance, I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work.” He stepped closer, and Lance was tempted to step back but that would mean – that would look like he was admitting what Keith said. And he wasn’t afraid what the hell. So he stayed rooted on his spot. Even when Keith’s foot nudged his, Lance stayed  _rooted_  on his spot. “You said you like me – “

“I didn’t say it was you!” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn’t drop any names and yeah, it was Keith, but like he’d admit that –

Oopps.

“You said ‘mullet’ – “

“So now you’re admitting that that is a mullet. – “

“That’s not the point – “

“The point is that you need to cut your hair – “

“Lance!” Keith covered his mouth. He glared at the guy in front of but made no effort to remove his hand. “I just want to know…”

…fuck.

He had never heard that tone on him before.

Keith removed his hand off of Lance when he knew he wouldn’t speak anymore. His eyes casted downside like he was afraid or embarrassed or maybe both.

Lance could relate.

“I just want to know…” he repeated, much quieter this time, “…if you mean it or not…”

A second of silence.

And then Lance was tearing his gaze off of Keith as he answered, “Why does it matter…”

“Because…I…probably…like you, too…?”

Keith said it so quietly and in a question that Lance almost didn’t hear him. But he did, and that was enough for something…like hope…to blossom in him, making him a bit lightheaded because…god… _what did Keith say?_

“Are you asking me that?”

“I asked you first.”

A second of silence. They were having too much of that today.

And then Lance was looking back at Keith, and  _shit._ He knew Keith was close, but not  _this_ close. He could almost feel his breath, could count his long eye lashes, noticed that tiny and barely visible mole above his eyebrow – god, why was he so pretty –

“Maybe…”

Lance wouldn’t even know it was him uttered that if he didn’t see the subtle way Keith’s face lightened up. And the deeper shade of red now dusting his cheeks… and –

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

That was his only warning before Keith was leaning in. Slowly, too slow that Lance could move away if he didn’t want this. And maybe that’s what Keith wanted. To give him a choice. To take him or to not. But Lance was already certain - at least, he liked to think so - meeting Keith halfway until there was no distance. Until warm, chapped lips were pressed against him. Quivering, like Keith was afraid. And that made Lance feel better. He wasn’t the only one nervous about this. That made him feel less pathetic.

There were hands on the side of his neck. Cold, but quickly warming against his skin. With shaky hands, Lance did the same – did the same as Keith. And,  _god,_ it wasn’t just his hands that were cold.

Lance could feel the slow but hard beating of his pulse under his fingers. Calming, reassuring.

And the lips against him were gone. But the hands remained on his neck. And when Keith spoke, it was silent. As if he didn’t want anyone to hear it. Not even Lance. But… “Breathe.”

Only then did Lance take a deep breath. Shit, that was embarrassing. He couldn’t believe he forgot how to breathe just by that simple kiss. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He meant it to come out as annoyed, but instead it had the same tone as Keith’s.

When Keith chuckled, he could feel his breath against his lips, tempting.

Keith had a nice laugh. Even with that chuckle. And the corner of his eyes crinkled…that’s…a nice look. It was a nice look on his face. Lance loved it.

“God, you’re unbelievable,” Keith whispered. “Was that…was that okay?

Well how…cute. Was he…was he insecure?

Lance wanted to make fun of him but seeing that vulnerable gleam of his eyes this close – they were really a deep shade of indigo – he couldn’t. But… “That was barely a kiss.”

“And yet you forgot how to breathe.”

“Shut up.”

A second of pause.

Lance blinked.

And then Keith’s lips were back against his. With more force. With more certainty. More  _urgency._ And when Lance closed his eyes and started kissing back, he felt the quickening of Keith’s pulse under his touch.

Not like his own was doing any better. Warm, warm, warm. His chest was overwhelmingly warm, like he was going to burst…. but why were his hands cold? Why were they shivering?

Keith must have noticed – he must  _have,_ it wasn’t really subtle. With his lips still moving with Lance’s, his hands from Lance’s neck moved…to his shoulders…arms…until they were over Lance’s hands. His now warm hands soothing Lance’s nerve. Jesus, why was he so nervous –

Keith pulled away. Lance inhaled. Shoot. He forgot to breathe  _again._ Shit. This was so uncool.

“Better?” Keith asked.

“…yeah,” he answered even when he wanted to say something witty. His brain muddled, thoughts scattered. But they were all going back to Keith. And,  _jesus christ,_ his heart was still beating hard in his chest. He needed a second to calm it down.

But Keith wasn’t done yet.

“So, you do like me…” Lance was not liking that smug tone. But the blush was still there – Keith still clearly awkward over this – so he could…just let him be. Didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes, though.

“Shut up.”

“Coming from the guy you never shut up?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

And he did. A reminiscent of their first kiss. Soft and chaste. But more confident now that he knew Lance wouldn’t reject him.

As if.

Keith gripped his hands tighter, and Lance only noticed that his hands weren’t cold anymore. Weren’t trembling anymore. So Keith pulled his hand off his neck…rested on his side…and Lance reached for him and –

And their hands were intertwined.

And Keith was smiling against his lips.

And Lance’s heart was over the moon.

Goddamn… yeah, he did like this guy and his mullet.


	8. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was not a romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but I haven't written anything since class started three weeks ago so this is just me doing mental exercise before I get to the other stuff™  
> This one is basically just Keith having a gay crisis™

Keith was not a romantic.

The most he knew about it was when his father would accidentally mention about his mother and then he’d had this expression on his face that somehow was a combination of love and longing. Maybe because that's what his dad was feeling then.

The most he knew about it was when girls from elementary school would gush about about their crushes all the time. Or how sometimes he'd see a letter on his desk because apparently, he was one of these crushes. Was it flattering? A bit. Did it make Keith understand romance more? No.

The most he knew about it was when Shiro and Adam would invite him to watch movies with them and the next thing Keith knew, they were making gooey eyes with one another while Keith was munching on his popcorn and giving them no attention because watching Steve and Bucky kick each other's asses was more interesting than that.

(Though, why Shiro and Adam made lovey-dovey eyes during a fighting scene, Keith would never know. Maybe he didn't want to know.)

So, Keith was not a romantic. Never had the need to.. _.romance_ anyone. Hold their hand, kiss them under the rain, run with them by the beach while the sun was setting over the horizon.

None of those.

And then Lance happened.

Lance who liked to believe that he was so irresistible that everyone would just fall for him. Lance who flirted with almost every pretty alien they'd met. Lance who pushed his buttons in a way no one else had ever done, and that was something, considering Keith wasn't the most patient person in the world. Lance with his self-proclaimed rivalry with Keith and his unnecessary need to turn basic tasks into competitions.

Lance who Keith once offered his hand to help him stand up but instead, deemed that it would be better if he just held Keith's hand, leaving Keith with no choice but to kneel beside him. Lance with that gentlest smile that Keith had ever seen, telling him that they made a good team. Lance who in that moment, despite his beat up state, somehow made Keith understand what the idiom 'take your breath away’ really meant -

Lance who, unlike Keith, was a romantic.

Lance was the type of person who planned how he wanted his first kiss to happen. Someone who would record every date in a journal as to not forget about them. Someone who cried while watching romcoms even when Keith was watching it too and there was no...tear-inducing moment happening in there.

Lance who had two sets of bucket list. One, for all the places he wanted to be kissed. Two, for all the cliches he wanted to experience.

Lance who wanted to experience love in every possible way.

Which was the opposite of Keith.

But sometimes Keith looked at him in a way - imagined him in scenarios - he knew Lance had thought before - albeit with different people.

And in those images, Keith wasn't as awkward and as clueless as he was in real life. In those visions, Keith would always begin by holding Lance's hand, rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand before intertwining their fingers, and Lance would give him one of those smiles that reminded Keith of their bonding moment.

And suddenly, Keith knew why the girls from school always talk about it.

It was too intoxicating as a concept.

Sometimes, Keith would let his mind and imaginations drift further into a dangerous territory. Closing his eyes and seeing those hands smoothing down on the front of Keith's body, soft lips pressing against his neck, hips pressing against his. And then the same hands would part his legs, hike them and wrap them around that slim waist.

And he was pressing in. And the next moments would be lost to Keith as Lance - _fucking Lance holy shit_ \- pounded into him in a way no one had ever before -

Those imaginations would usually end with a trip to the shower in the middle of the night, and the feeling of pleasure-guilt overwhelming in his chest.

Keith tried not to think much of it.

Tried.

But if there was something more overwhelming than that (whatever the fuck that was) was the need to brush Lance's hair when it was sticking to his forehead because of sweat. To smoothen the scowl on his face with Keith's fingertips because he looked better with a smile. To wipe that smug look on his face whenever he thought he had one-upped Keith - preferably with a kiss because god, why did he need to look both infuriating and hot at the same time?

How Keith had the need stick his hand in Lance's back pocket because that's what couples do, right?

(Not that they were a couple but still.)

How Keith wanted to walk up to him and kissed him senseless whenever he showed up in the kitchen wearing that adorable lion robe. Among all of them, he was the only one who always looked like he had a good night’s sleep.

How Keith wanted to hug him when Lance once told him about his insecurity but he couldn't. Because Keith didn't know how to. Didn't have the guts to do it even when he knew how to.

' _Leave the math to Pidge_.’ He would still randomly thought of that and each time, he'd want to bang his head against a wall cause, shit? That was so lame.

Or how when Lance was smiling, Keith wanted to take pictures, print it, and placed it under his pillow. People did that, right?

And sometimes when Keith was looking at Lance, he'd have a mental image of a beach and sunsets and Lance sitting beside him on the sand and it didn't even matter that Keith hated the beach. What only mattered was Lance was beside Keith and his hand was on top of Keith’s and -

Jesus Christ.

Keith was not a romantic.

But goddamn, did he want to be one for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you found the TATBILB reference ;3  
> (btw, I have your requests save and I'll deliver lmao don't worry :D just keep em coming)


	9. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been bad."  
> Highkey Dom/Sub | Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober is here so here's my first entry eyes emoji

“You’ve been bad.”

Was what Lance said the moment the door closed and they stepped in in their apartment. He was smiling, but Keith knew that smile. It was unlike his usual happy-go-lucky and warm smile. No, this one had that gentle lift that was close to a smirk.

Oops.

Keith was gonna have his ass handed tonight.

He was not complaining. There was a reason why he kept on acting like a brat and being all smartass and riling Lance the whole day while they were with their friends anyway.

And when Lance dropped his hand on his thigh and squeeze him through his jeans, Keith knew his plan succeeded.

He just wasn't sure what Lance would do to him tonight. 

“You know that, right?” Lance's voice dropped a tone, walking painfully slow to Keith and when he was in front of him, placed a finger under Keith's chin to tilt his head up. “You were doing it on purpose.” It was a statement. Confident and dangerous, as was the fingers that were trailing up his arms, sending shivers down his spine.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Keith was denying it, and denying it more would push Lance more over the edge and when Lance was pushed, Keith would get whatever it was that he wanted to have. He wasn't sure himself what it was.

The hand on his arm paused before tracing down to wrap on his wrist.

“Playing innocent tonight? I see.” Then he was pulling Keith to their bedroom. “You're too cocky, baby.”

Keith bit his lip, the heat in his chest quickly trailing down his stomach. Oh, shit. This was too hot. And he was so fucked. Probably in more ways than one. 

Lance didn't bother closing the door when they reached the bedroom, leaving it wide open as he let go of Keith's hand and sat on the bed, leaving Keith by the doorway. 

The smile was gone as Lance pinned Keith with a look, his blue eyes dark and emotionless. “Shoes. Pants. Off.”

Keith swallowed, quickly following Lance's instructions. He almost couldn't hear him with the blood rushing in his veins and his heart throbbing in his chest. 

When his shoes and pants were out of the way, he tugged on his boxer briefs but -

“Did I tell you to take 'em off?” 

Keith paused.

“Can't follow instructions?” Lance clicked his tongue. His fake disappointment sounded so real that Keith almost felt like a kicked puppy as he let go of his underwear. Bullyyy. 

Lance cooned. “Aw,” he stood from the bed and walked towards Keith, “you don't like it when I scold you?” His fake smile was back before he pressed a quick kiss on Keith's temple.

Keith made a noise he would never admit of making.

In a second, Lance's faux sympathy was gone. “Well, maybe you'd like this more.” He stepped back. “Bed. On your stomach. Don't move til I say so.”

Keith followed without objection, his face was embarrassingly hot, his cock was already half hard even when they hadn't even done anything yet.

This was humiliating.

It should be humiliating. 

But Keith could only groan as he dipped in the bed and his covered cock had that mild friction that he wanted. 

Lance left the room and when he returned, he was holding a - 

He placed it on the bed before he joined Keith on the bed, hand trailing on the back of his thigh, nails scratching the skin and doing soothing grips. “What's your color, baby?”

Keith gasped as Lance's hand reached on his ass, groping the flesh before dipping between the cheeks to swipe on his hole over the clothes. “Green.”

“10? I know you can handle it…” Lance leaned down and nipped on his butt, Keith’s grip tightening on the bedsheets.

“Yes. Do- do it rough.”

Lance hummed. Before he was manhandling Keith so his lower body was on his lap, cock pressed on Lance's thighs. “What makes you think you're in the position to make demands?”

Before Keith could answer - if he was even going to answer - Lance's hand fell on his buttcheek in a hard slap. “ - fuck-”

Lance chuckled. “Count, baby. Count.”

“O-one…- two! Shit…” The next one was harder than the first, Keith already feeling the sting and it hurt - but it hurt in the way he wanted it. “Three-four-...five…” He continued as Lance continued, his eyes had shut close, arms braced on the bed, mouth dropped open and there was no way he could silence all the moans and gasps and whines that we're leaving him -

Lance paused after the ninth slap. Keith sighed when Lance groped on his skin over his underwear to soothe the pain. “Taking it so well, honey.” His praise went straight to Keith's cock, he could already feel the precome and there was no way Lance couldn't feel how hard he was. 

And the gentility was gone as Lance tugged on his underwear - not to take it off, but tugging it up to slide in between his ass to reveal his cheeks. 

And when he hummed, Keith knew he was pleased from the redness of it. 

“Count, baby.” That was his only warning before the tenth slap landed, raw and hard against Keith's bare skin that he could only cuss and gasp for breath - 

And then Lance hummed once more, but this one was oozing disappointment as he reached for the ruler he got earlier. The edge of the cold plastic teasing on his skin, pressing hard on the - what Keith could assume - the handmarks, before pressing it flat on Keith's butt, tapping it mildly. Keith's breath hitched, hips jerking against Lance but a hand held him down.

“You didn't do what I said, honey.”

“Wha -”

Oh.

Oh boy.

The last one...he didn't count the last slap.

Lance chuckled again. “Doesn't matter, right? I mean, if you're gonna be this stubborn, I have the whole night to show you your place.” 

Ohhhhh boy.

“Right, baby?”


	10. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he wouldn't have expected to happen was this.
> 
> This meaning, to be stuck in a broom closet and a guy with silver mask to be dropping down on his knees, same guy unzipping his pants to pull his already hardening cock (far too soon). Lance bit his lip as Silver Masked Guy glanced at him - even with the dim light and half of his face covered, there was no denying how smug he looked.
> 
> Stranger Sex | Face-fucking  
> (Kinktober #2)

If anyone would ask Lance how he thought he'd spend the night - here, in a Masquerade Party hosted by his friend, he'd answer them with three things:

  1. Getting wasted.
  2. Dancing
  3. Bonding because duh, he loved his friends. 



What he wouldn't have expected to happen was this.

This meaning, to be stuck in a broom closet and a guy with silver mask to be dropping down on his knees, same guy unzipping his pants to pull his already hardening cock (far too soon). Lance bit his lip as Silver Masked Guy glanced at him - even with the dim light and half of his face covered, there was no denying how smug he looked.

And Lance couldn't blame him. He'd be the same level of smug if he was able to make a stranger hard within a second without really doing anything yet.

A few stroke on his cock and then the guy swallowed him down as deep as he could without a warning.

“Oh shit -” Lance moaned, quickly covering his mouth because someone could hear them - could hear him. The party from the other side of the door was still on going and Lance was grateful for the loud music. It was impossible that anyone heard him with that -

But he had to be careful.

Silver - he'd call him that - pulled away from his cock, licked his lips before kissing the head and swirling his tongue around it.

Lance sucked in a breath, his own mask heavy on his face, his hands flat against the wall despite wanting nothing but to fist Silver’s hair and guide him on his dick. But that wasn't polite, right? Well, as polite as it could be with a stranger blowing another stranger in a hot and tiny closet. 

Lips wrapped around his head then Silver was sucking and it was all Lance could do to not jerk his hips to have more of him in that mouth. 

Not that he needed to because then, Silver was inching down his cock. Slowly, this time, making Lance feel it - and feel it, he did. “Fuck-”

And then he was bobbing his head in time with the stroke of his fist. 

Lance's hand balled in a fist - 

Just as a hand dropped on his wrist and Silver was guiding him to his hair - and he was swallowing him deeper - 

“Hm,” Silver moaned on his cock as his lips touched the base of - 

He pulled away. “I can handle it.” He squeezed the hand on his hair before letting him go, the same hand reaching behind to cup Lance's ass as he pulled him back in his mouth.

Silver looked up at him expectantly. 

Why was he so pretty even with that mask on?

And Lance knew what he wanted him to do.

“Ah…” he started rocking his hips slow, Silver's other hand was on his hips, the hand on his ass squeezing him as Lance gradually increased his pace. “Oh fuck-”

Silver moaned around his cock in one hard thrust that Lance wasn't able to stop. “Fuck! Sorry-”

But with Lance's cock still in his mouth, Silver shook his head before closing his eyes and tightening his grip both on Lance's hip and butt.

Oh. 

Okay then.

So, he wanted it rough.

Lance was gonna die.

But yeah, he could do that. With pleasure.

He removed his hand from Silver's hair and placed both of his hands to the opposite wall. With a grunt, Lance continued his thrusts, fucking into Silver’s face with much more wild abandonment.

And he loved it, Lance could tell with the way he was moaning on Lance's cock, the vibration sending shivers down his spine. Dang, this stranger’s into some kinky shit.

From outside the closet, the music was still loud, party continuing. All of them completely unaware of what was happening in the broom closet. 

Jesus.

That shouldn't be so hot.

“Umf-holy fuck…” Lance groaned, hand tangling once more on Silver’s hair. He could already feel his orgasm. His abdomen hot and tightening, electricity travelling his entire body, his toes, his chest, his eyes closed, mouth dropping open to let out the desperate gasps as he chased for it. “I'm gonna cum-”

Silver pulled back and Lance nearly whined but then the guy was stroking his cock fast, his lips closed to the tip that Lance felt his hot breath against him. And -

Lance opened his eyes to look down and fuck- he could come again just from the sight of Silver with his mouth opened as Lance's cum fell on his tongue.

Lance was so fucked.

And when he was done, Silver licked his dick, swallowed, and tucked him in his pants before he stood.

How could someone with their face half-covered look so smug? 

But his lips were plump, and his cheeks were red. And Lance wanted to take his mask off and to kiss him but no -

They weren't in that territory. 

Lance breathed in and out before slumping against the wall. “Holy shit.”

Silver just smiled. And for someone who was being face fucked, he sure looked innocent. 

“I need to get you of-”

Silver shook his head. “Some other time,” he said, voice rough and wrecked, because duh.

And with that, he opened the door and left Lance alone in the broom closet.

...Some other time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obv I was thinking of Keith as Silver Guy when writing this since this is a klance drabble compilation but I left it vague for a reason. Go wild yall


	11. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do know that there's already a rumor about how the Prince is meeting up with a- a…-”
> 
> “A what? A low-class commoner?"  
> -  
> Secret Affair  
> (Kinktober #3)

“What are you doing here?!” Lance hissed when he finally - fucking finally - got away from the limelight and had the moment to pull Keith and bring him in the secluded part of the garden, hidden under the shadows. Away from everyone’s eyes. Away from everyone who would look at him with disdain if they ever see the Prince being all familiar with the guy in the waiter outfit.

He wasn't even a fucking waiter. He just dressed up so he could sneak in.

And sneaked in he did.

“Well, hello to you too honey,” Keith answered, tugging on his collar and bowtie because for sure, those were uncomfortable for him. “I came to see you.” He walked closer and closer to Lance until the prince had no choice but to step backwards...and backwards until his back hit the wall but Keith was still moving closer.

Lance stopped him by placing his palms on his chest to keep him at arm’s distance. “Right now? Really?” he hissed. “You do know that there's already a rumor about how the Prince is meeting up with a- a…-”

“A what? A low-class commoner?” It was Keith who ended the sentence when Lance was lost of words. Because he didn't want to say it. It was those people who thought of Keith (even though the rumors weren't proven...yet) like some street rat, not Lance.

But he didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to say to make his lover just leave the palace without hurting him or making him feel insignificant. Because he wasn't. He was far from it.

A few moments of eerie quiet had passed. The only noises that could be heard was the orchestra in the party hall inside and the rustle of leaves as the wind gently blew.

It was a cold night. Another blow of the wind had Lance pressing his back flat against the wall as he crossed his arms across his chest.

It was cold. But not as cold as it felt when he looked up at Keith and saw him staring at the ground with a frown on his pretty, pretty face, his bangs almost concealing his eyes.

He looked like a kicked puppy.

Lance sighed. “You know that's not what I mean-”

Keith looked at him, his lips set in a thin line before saying. “I know what you mean-”

“Well, I don't think you fucking know,” Lance snapped, pushing himself away from the wall and cocking his hip in a reprimanding manner. “If the media finds about this - about us - they'd destroy you-”

“I don't care about-”

“Well shit, obviously you don't.” Lance cut him off. “But you should. You really should. The last thing you need in your life is for people to recognize you as the boy the Prince had an affair -”

“Had?”

“- or have an affair with, and not as, well, you-”

“Why are you speaking as if you're my burden?”

Lance paused, stared at Keith who had the mixed expression of annoyance and insult, his arms crossed across his chest. Lance didn't bother saying anything and just sighed before turning his attention away from Keith, his shoes suddenly a lot more interesting.

A minute of silence.

“Sorry for implying that you're,” cue incoherent hand gestures, “... I swear, I don't think of you that way.”

Keith waved his hand as if to dismiss it. “I know. And, sorry. I shouldn't have come here-”

It was Lance's turn to cut him off as he reached for his hand and squeezed it, shaking his head, his lips curling into a gentle smile. “No, actually, I was happy to see you. I am happy. I've had enough fancy people for tonight. Or for this lifetime.”

Keith lifted a brow and let Lance pull him closer until Lance could drape his forehead on his shoulder. “Oh? So now His Majesty wants to be with the street rat? Aren't you being too entitled and demanding?”

Lance chuckled, squeezing Keith's hand as the other guy wrapped his arm around his waist.

The party was still happening inside. But it didn't matter. Because no one was here and no one could see them and it was just them - hidden behind the shadows as the wind gently blew and the moon above was full and the crickets were making rhythmic noises.

And Keith. Keith who was tracing circles on his hip and the hand holding Lance's was doing experimental grips as if it was the first time that he held.

Hilarious.

Adorable, but hilarious.

“First of all, you're the one who invited yourself here. Second of all, don't call me that.”

“But it's cute.”

“Not really.”

“It's cute when I say it to you?”

Keith's cute smile was what greeted Lance when he faced him, sight blurry because of pressing down hard on his shoulder. “You're unbelievable. You're lucky you're cute.”

“It's almost like you just keep me for my face.” Keith mocked a pained expression.

Lance giggled, hooking his arm on Keith's neck and - and now they were closer, bodies pressed against one another, noses brushing, and when Keith breathed, Lance felt the air against his lips. “You are absolutely correct. I like my toys pretty.”

“I am offended,” he said, sounding exactly the opposite of what he just said.

“Be of good use,” Lance whispered, leaning closer to Keith that their lips were brushing and waiting - waiting for Keith to make the next move.

And he did.

If Lance could describe Keith's kisses, he'd say they were fire. His kisses were warm - the type of warmth that had Lance craving for more so he would seek it. He'd pull him closer and kiss him deeper and hold him tighter. Until the warmth would embrace him and his entire body - and the warmth would penetrate him. And in a heartbeat, the heat was in him. And it wasn't just Keith that was on fire. He'd kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him until Lance too was burning.

Lance barely noticed the hand that was creeping down his pants, but when he did, he made a noise of affirmation that yeah, Keith should really do him now.

The next moments passed by in a hazy blur. The kissing. Keith's hand on his cock, jerking him off and Lance - and Keith placed his palm and covered the head of his cock and - god, he should really be embarrassed by how quick it took him to-

Keith swallowed his moans in his mouth, and Lance was thankful for that because otherwise, there was a good chance that they'd be caught.

And when they pulled away, Keith brought his hand to his mouth, remained eye contact with Lance as he licked on his palm -

“Christ…” Lance took deep breaths before he had the energy to tuck himself back in his pants and pinned Keith with a look. “You-”

“We need to get back inside,” Keith said, already fixing his slightly ruffled waiter attire. “I think...they're looking for you.”

They're…

Oh.

Lance almost forgot where they were.

“I'll see you later?”

Lance shook his head, and smiled bitterly. “I don't think you should.”

Before Keith's face drop, Lance continued. “How about tomorrow? I'd even ride your motorcycle with you.”

It was too risky.

But Lance couldn't find it in himself to regret his offer when Keith smiled at him. One of those smiles that always made him wonder why Keith even liked him. He was too beautiful and he could have had anyone with less complication and restrain. Someone he could walk around in public without the risk of being on the first page of all tabloids and broadsheets the next morning.

“Okay.”

But he chose Lance anyway.

And he should be the mature and level-headed one here since Keith was reckless and impulsive, but Lance was happy he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **me @me:** stop writing right there and - stop! stop imagining more scenarios for this au because you literally can't write another multichapter story when you haven't even updated the other one in months! stoooop! and just let this be a drabble. behave, you bitch


	12. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so unfair.  
> -  
> Post-S6  
> Against a wall | Bottom Lance  
> (Kinktober #4)

He was so unfair.

Keith had always been strong. Lance was fully aware of that, like...he could haul Lance across the room during their sparring so there was really no denying that strength.

Two years older Keith, on the other hand, was another case of strong. 

He was not just I-can-take-you-down-right-this-second strong. His - god, this was too corny - sex appeal was also right beyond the roof.

Damn. Like he wasn't making Lance's poor little heart ache before but nooooo, he had the nerve to come back to the team looking much cooler and handsome and sexy.

And Lance? He had a much closer and intimate appreciation to this hotter version of Keith. 

“What -...are you thinking about?” Keith asked as he held Lance against the wall, shirt still on, his pants stripped down to his knees (Lance was painfully aware that he was the only one naked here) he lined himself between Lance's buttcheeks, teasing his lube-slicked cock on Lance's hole. “You're...smiling- like, smug?”

And he sure was, Lance didn't notice that until Keith pointed it out.

As an answer, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulder. “Nothing much.” He ground against Keith, the tip of his dick barely breaching in Lance. Lance moaned, throwing his head back to bare his neck. “Just…-just put it in.”

“Eager.” Keith kissed his throat, nipping playfully at the skin and licking on his Adam’s apple. And he said that, yet Lance felt the push of his hips and - 

“Hmmm…-” Lance moaned as Keith groaned, deep and rough. That was another thing, Keith's voice sounded more rogue now compare before. 

Both were awfully attractive anyway.

Keith took deep breaths and buried his face on Lance's neck, almost like he was inhaling his scent. Heh, Lance grinned, closed his eyes and rolled his hips. 

Keith's reaction was instant, he let out one of those punched out moans that Lance truly adored.

Heh. At least that didn't change. He was still making those cute and desperate noises that Lance loved hearing.

“Lance…”

“Move, Keith.”

“So demanding,” he answered but did as Lance told. With his hands under Lance's thighs to hold him (so stroooong ugh) against the wall, he started his pace. 

Had Lance mentioned how much he loved Keith's noises? He could get off to those alone. Especially now, as when Lance turned his head to look at his man, his eyes were closed - fuck, that's a hot look - and even when his lower lip caught on his teeth, his groans and grunts would still forever be etched in Lance's mind.

But that wasn't enough.

Lance didn't like it when Keith was holding back. 

He rolled his hips to meet Keith's thrusts. Keith's mouth dropped open before he closed -

Lance was having none of that. He cupped Keith’s jaw and ran his thumb on his lower lip. “Don't hold back. I wanna hear you.”

He almost believed that Keith's blush was because he was balls deep in Lance (okay, maybe that was partly the reason) and not because of Lance's suggestion. Keith didn't answer, his next thrusts harder and faster that had the heat in Lance's stomach swirling. 

But -

“Come on, baby. Let me hear you,” he repeated. And Keith whined, and it was almost like he didn't age up for two years. Lance knew that whine - 

And seemed like Keith wasn't about to follow Lance's request anytime soon as he pulled him closer. One hand on his ass, one under his thigh as he pulled him away from the wall. Keith completely holding his weight.

Woah.

Woooooaaaaah.

Lance chuckled, wrapping his arms again around Keith as he fucked him open. 

Okay then.

This would do for now.

But...

Lance would force those moans out of those pretty lips soon. 

Preferably in his bed with Keith on his back as he ride the life out of him.


	13. Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should be asleep right now. No one should be in any rooms in the palace aside from their bedroom. No one should have access to the cloning magic machine. No one should -
> 
> Except for Lance, it seemed.  
> -  
> Self-cest | Voyeurism  
> (Kinktober #5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i have nothing to say for myself except expect a continuation of this one *eyes emoji*

This was so so so filthy. And so so wrong. But Keith couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. 

See, just a week ago, Coran had just introduced them to the cloning machine that was designed for training. Emphasis to training. To be honest, Keith wasn't much shocked about it. He had seen enough weird and unbelievable shit up here in space that this seemed like a minor thing.

Even staring at a direct reflection of himself wasn't as weird as being thrown in a wormhole that transmits him to another galaxy billions of light-years away.

So, yeah! All Keith could say was training was much more intense after that. Imagine trying to outdo yourself? Yep, that difficult.

Another yeah! Because training, right? That was supposed to be the function of all these clones? Why the hell would they need them for? 

Apparently, Lance had another idea.

Keith couldn't sleep, okay? And that's why he found himself walking around the castle until he lead himself to the control room. Might as well check if anything mysterious was showing up in the castle. 

It was empty, as Keith expected. Everyone should be asleep right now. No one should be in any rooms in the palace aside from their bedroom. No one should have access to the cloning magic machine. No one should - 

Except for Lance, it seemed.

“Holy fuck…” Keith cursed  under his breath, his eyes pinned on one of the many screens - the one in the very middle larger than the rest - in front of him. He bit his lips, a lump forming in his throat and the blood in his veins flowing hot, and he didn't know he was walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the chair and he fell - sat - on it. 

His eyes never left the screen. 

Uh-...uh- he should really leave the room and forget all of this was happening. Preferably after a long cold shower.

Yeah. 

He should.

But why couldn't he move? 

And why the fuck was he still watching Lance fuck the life out of his clone in the training room?

Keith saw it when Lance's clone dropped on all fours. He saw it when his-  _ their _ Lance pulled his pants down and holy shit that was his dick. Saw it when Lance teased in between Clone's asscheeks before he pushed in and -

Keith's hand fell on his thigh, gripping the material of his pants tightly - so tight as a way of trying to calm and stop himself for reaching up to cup his throbbing co-

His breathing had gone labored, even more so when Lance started to move and started fucking-. “Shit…” 

Keith could just watch the top view from this angle- wait, he shouldn't be thinking of that. He should just turn off the camera and move on with his life.

And that's what Keith was supposed to do, except he tapped on the wrong button and instead of a black screen, what he saw was two faces of Lance. One, with his eyes closed and mouth dropped open to let out the noises - that Keith couldn't hear - as he was being fucked. And the other, bottom lip bitten and eyes hazy and watching - probably -  his cock in and out of his clo-

His cock stirred in his pants. 

Keith's hand fell on his lap, just - just squeezed his cock through his pants to relieve the pain and nothing more- 

And he saw it when Lance draped his weight on his Clone. And from the looks of it, started a faster and harder pace that left both of them panting and sweating and holy shit so  this was what Lance would look both fucking and being fucked, and another holy shit because what Keith wouldn’t give to hear them.

All of Keith's sanity probably left him because the next thing he knew, he was clicking on buttons and -

Ragged breathing. Skin slapping. The muted hums and moans and curses and-

This was the worst best idea Keith had ever done in his life. 

And now he knew how Lance sounded during sex. This wouldn't leave his head for the next couple of months. Years. Decades. Who knows. This was the hottest shit Keith had ever witnessed his whole life. 

And there was no stopping him when he unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock and-

“Mmm...yeah…” Keith's moan mingled with Clone's high pitched whine when Lance changed his angle and - what Keith wouldn't give to be in the middle of this sandwich-

But that wouldn't happen. He shouldn't even be doing this. And tomorrow, he'd wake up, never mention it to Lance, and bury this memory six feet below the ground.

But for now, Keith closed his eyes and jacked himself off faster, Lances's noises enough to drive him over the edge. 

And when he opened his eyes, he was not prepared for the sight of Lance kissing Lance.

“Fuck-!” He groaned low in his throat as he - 

And the Lances ...judging from how desperate they looked and sounded, were also close and - 

Keith slumped in his seat, his dick - he just...he didn't have the energy to tuck himself him yet. His chest heaving like he had ran a fucking marathon and every nerve of his body tingling with pleasure.

He was savoring the moment before Big Guilt™ of watching his teammate literally fuck himself come crashing down. But when Keith looked back on the screen-

Two pairs of blue eyes were staring directly at him. Though the screen. 

Holy shit.

 


	14. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't in his job description to entertain and woo pretty princes. No matter how tempting they were.  
> -  
> Galtean AU  
> Dirty Talk  
> (Kinktober #6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***in this au, galras are hermaphrodites

“Hello there, Kitty, I've been looking for you~”

Keith turned around when he heard the familiar sing-song call. And there he was, in his fancy clothing with shiny intricate details, his blue markings that seemed glowing under the moonlight. And yet none of those compared to the radiance of the smile on his face.

For fuck’s sake. Keith could feel his face heating up just from that, his purple skin probably turning into a shade of magenta now. Never in Keith's life had he ever thought that he'd used that cringey and corny metaphor to describe someone. But alas, now here he was in the balcony, with the Prince of the Altea, just the glass door and white curtains separating them from the annual intergalactic ball happening inside. 

“Prince Lance,” Keith cleared his throat, “shouldn't you be inside?” As he said it, he took a step back until his lower back hit the railings. 

Lance faked a pout that if Keith hadn't seen what his real pout looked like (keyword: adorable) he'd have believed that he did upset the Prince. “You don't want me here?”

“That's- that's not what I meant-”

Lance broke in a smile. “Chill, kitty,” he walked closer to Keith until he was arm's reached, and - “look, your cute ears just folded?” His brows knitted but his smile was still there as he petted Keith's ears and yep- they indeed seemed like hiding in shame. “I was just kidding, but that's so cute.”

Keith didn't answer, instead he focused on Lance's hand on his head and fighting the urge to hum and sigh as Lance scratch his ears.

Then Lance stopped. And within the next second, he was beside Keith, their arms brushing. His head was tilted to Keith, like he was observing him before he spoke.

“Care to explain why you've been avoiding me?” Lance asked, leaving Keith gaping and unable to look at him in the eye.

“I wasn't-”

“Cut the bullcrap, honey. We both know you do.” Lance smile was still there and while it was genuine, there was also an underlying passive aggression on it, and deeper within Keith could almost see something akin to...sadness?

When he didn't answer, Lance continued, “I'm guessing this has to do with what happened a couple of nights ago? During our first day here on Earth?” Lance leaned closer to him to whisper directly on his ear, his hot breath causing Keith goosebumps. “Maybe even with the fact that when I woke up, instead of a warm body beside me, all I got was a note of thank you and apology for what happened? Kind of ironic, those two.”

Lance leaned back from him, giving Keith that much needed air and personal space. “Kind of an asshole move too, honestly.”

“...I'm sorry,” was Keith's only answer. Because, really? He had no excuse. What happened that night...Keith didn't regret-  _ regret  _ it, but it shouldn't have happened. 

For one, the Prince of Altea was already engaged to the Galran Prince. The Prince Keith should be watching over because that's literally the only reason why he was here. As a general of the military, the Lord appointed him to keep his son safe all throughout this whole trip.

That was his job. That's what he was supposed to be doing.

It wasn't in his job description to entertain and woo pretty princes. No matter how tempting they were.

Said prince turned around so he was leaning on the railings, his chin resting on his palm as he looked above and gaze at the sky. “Earth has such a simple view of the sky, but it's pretty. You think so, right?”

He was not prepared for the sudden topic change that it took him a second to respond, “Uh, yeah…” Lame. Keith was seriously getting all flustered around him that if he drew a knife and stab Keith, he wouldn't have time to react. Which was stupid because his job was to protect.

A moment of silence had passed and Lance's eyes had scanned around like he was trying to confirm something. “No guards around here?” he asked.

“There are.” Keith had lend a hand on assigning where everyone should be located as part of the security. He pointed out to one of the trees. “There's one right there.”

And that was a reminder that they weren't alone, and if anyone ever saw them being too cozy around one another, rumors would go around and around and around and that was the last thing Keith needed in his job. And a scandal was the last thing Lance needed as a prince.

“I must go back inside,” with a nod, Keith pushed himself away from the railings and moved towards the glass window...that was until a hand grabbed his arm pulled him back to his previous position.

Stupid Altean strength.

“But it's boring inside. And you can't deny that. I saw you yawn at least five times,” Lance said before he let him go. “Let's just talk. Promise I won't touch you.” To emphasize this, Lance walked a couple of steps away from Keith. “See?  I can't even reach you with my arm~. No touching unless…” his smile was more playful, and Keith had a sudden flashback of the same image but in that one - Lance was above him, and each snap of his hips had left Keith gasping and moaning, “...you want to touch me. If that's the case then just tell me.”

He should stop thinking about this, could already feel the telltale warmth in his stomach just by that thought. “Prince.” Keith said, hoping that his voice sounded just as commandeering as when he was training new soldiers. 

It must had. “Fine, fine.” Or it didn't because Lance was still smiling, and it almost seemed like he was humoring Keith.

What's with him that's so immune to this? Everyone was usually afraid of the Galra because of how...scary they appeared. 

They were silent again. Lance's eyes back on the sky like there was something interesting on it that he hadn't seen up close. And Keith was just looking at the curtain. If he would just pushed that away - if anyone would just pushed that away - then they wouldn't be so separated to the ball anymore. And Keith could finally breathe and cut this awkward air. 

But for some reason, he didn't want to.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to savior this semi-alone time with Lance. Who knows when it would happen again? 

Oh yeah. Maybe once Lance got married to the man Keith was supposed to be guarding. 

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You do know that this was an arranged marriage, right? And it really isn't completely set since I'm still fighting - my siblings too - against my father? And your prince...I think he has feelings for an Olkarion lady so...there's still a good chance this will be cancelled.”

Could Alteans read minds?

He apparently had said it out loud because the next second, Lance was laughing and lord, it that wasn't a sight Keith wouldn't mind seeing everyday. “We don't read minds. You're just too obvious.”

Keith looked away. 

And so, Lance continued. “So, if that's what you're obviously worrying about, don't. I'll take care of it.” Even as Lance said that, he had never heard him this hesitant and small before. He was usually all outgoing and confident and loud. Not...this.

Keith found himself speaking before he could stop himself. “That...and you're still a prince. You should be with someone your status. Not someone like-”

“Don't even think of finishing that sentence.” Lance's tone was sharp. “You're fine, Keith. I admire everything about you, including your job and those cat ears.”

It was Keith's turn to chuckle, feeling a lot more loose than he had been this night. “These are intimidating Galra ears. Not cat ears.”

“You can try convincing me that those aren't Galra ears but you'll fail.” Was it him or was Lance really closer now? Still not as close as they were when Lance first joined him here, but definitely closer.

Keith's answer was a snort.

“Besides,” Lance's lips were curled in a...smirk? “when we were in bed, we seem pretty equal to me.”

Cue Keith's face and neck heating up. Cue Lance's amused laughter.

“Quiznak, if it's this easy to fluster you I'll do it again and again just to entertain myself. You're too cute.”

“Prince,” Keith said in a warning, which would probably be more convincing if he wasn't blushing for fuck's sake.

“Yes, General?” Lance batted his eyelashes. 

It was too adorable Keith couldn't make him...behave anymore. Maybe he never wanted to, to be honest. 

And Lance took that as a cue to move forward. He scooted closer to him and said, “You know, I've been thinking a lot about you. About us…” he trailed off. “About that night.”

Keith's heart had started beating faster it was a surprise he didn't die from a heart attack. “Ye-yeah?”

That's only when Lance continued. “Nothing much. I just feel bad that you have two sets of genitals and yet I didn't get my mouth or tongue on you. Shame.”

Keith almost choked on his own spit at that. “O-oh...it's fine. Don’t- don't think about -”

“But I already thought of it. I'm still thinking about it.” Lance's voice had gone deeper, and Keith recognized the same voice whispering dirty dirty things on his ear to rile him up even more. “Would you like that?” He moved closer to Keith again. Not too close that it would malicious if anyone would see them, but too close that Keith almost wanted to put something in between them to not bare himself too much. “Answer me, kitten.”

Keith closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths that did anything but to calm him down. “This is inappropriate.” He couldn't even convince himself that he didn't want this because, fuck, did he want to.

“But why? We're just talking, aren't we?” He'd sound innocent if he wasn't smirking. “'this enough to set you off?” 

Keith didn't answer, but there was no need for him since Lance continued, much serious this time, “If you really don't like this, you can just say so and I'll fuck off. And I won't even mention that night.”

Keith paused for a second. He really should do that...But when he looked at Lance and saw the sincere yet pensive expression on his face, he couldn't. “No, I don't-” what was Keith saying, “It's...it's fine. I just-...just don't know how to deal with this. Not like I don't like it- I do, uh…”

“So you like it?” Lance wasn't near touching him but he might as well be all over Keith from how naked and touched he felt at the moment. The heat never left him and now, it was getting higher and hotter as Lance continued, “Bet you'd like it more if I fucked you open with my tongue, huh?”

Keith, the respectable and honorable General of the Galran Military, would not admit in a million years that that tiny and weak noise came from him. 

And Lance? Now that he had seen his reaction from those simple words alone? He was nowhere done.

“Stupid me. I should've returned the favor right after you sucked me off. You are pretty talented with that mouth, kitty.”

Images of that exact scene flashed in Keith's head. Him pushing an already disheveled Lance to the bed, dropping to his knees in between the prince's spread legs, smirking before he took him in his mouth, Lance's high-pitched moan bouncing off the walls. 

Keith was playing a dangerous game with the prince tonight. With the party inside still ongoing, security scattered all around the place… they could be seen or worst - heard and they'd both be in difficult places.

But Lance didn't care. So, obviously Keith should. But-

“First, I'd take your cock in my mouth, suck you nice and slow until you're hard and begging for more, for me to quicken the pace. But you know what? I won't. Consider it a punishment for misbehaving.”

Keith looked away from Lance, and his eyes may be focused on the floor, but he was in no way not listening to everything Lance was saying. And listening and seeing everything in his head and holy fuck- was he getting hard and wet from a little dirty talk?

“Then I'd reach lower, sweetie, to your pussy, tease your folds with my finger, get you nice and wet for me before I put it in and fingerfuck you. But not so soon, I want my tongue in you first.”

Keith bit his lip, closed his eyes and told himself he did it to block the thoughts and not to see the scene clearer. 

He couldn't even convince himself. 

“I'd pull away from your cock, my hand still slowly jerking you. I'd kiss your inner thighs, closer and closer to where you need it the most until you get impatient and pull my hair to grind on my mouth. You are impatient, honey.”

Keith's grip on the railing tightened, heart hammering in his chest.

“And that's when the fun would start. You know I've been told I'm good with my mouth-”

Keith groaned, his brows knitting despite his closed eyes, a sudden feeling of possessiveness- 

“Ohhhhh. You don't like that. Got it. No mention of other partners, got it.”

Keith expression loosened, even laughed at him a little because of the ridiculousness of this all. Apologizing in the middle of dirty talk? Only Lance would make that seem fun. 

“Anyway, that's when the fun would really start. I'd tongue-fuck you, suck you dry, fingers in you, and my other hand stroking your cock faster until I bring you to the edge. You know you look the prettiest when you're a second away from orgasm? You look so desperate, like you'd cry if you won't finish. I'm tempted to not let you finish because of that. Am I too mean to you?”

He didn't know if Lance wanted it answered, but Keith did anyway because he was too far gone and there was no stopping him when he whispered, “Fuck, please be mean to me-”

It was embarrassing. But hearing Lance's breath hitched was worth it, even more when he continued and he sounded like he was struggling.

“Well if you're so polite about it. I'd be mean as quiznak to you some time, but I'd want you to come first. And when you do…”

The next words were whispered on Keith's ear, hot breath tickling his skin.

“...you'd moan my name.”

“ _ Lance…” _

Teeth nipped on his skin before pulling away. Dangerous. Too dangerous. “Yes, kitten, just like that.”

And there was silence after that. Well, as silent as it could be with Keith's heart pounding in his chest. 

But Lance…

When Keith opened his eyes, Lance was already close to the glass door, he was smirking but his eyes were darker and glinting with anticipation. “Let's talk later, okay. We need to.”

And then he turned his back to Keith, but before opening the door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly, “Consider that payback for leaving me confused and hurt and messed up because of a thank you and apology that one morning. Oh, you might wanna calm down first before joining us inside. See ya, General.”

And when he left, Keith was stuck staring at the empty spot Lance was just standing at. 

Okay.

Okay. Okay. He kinda did deserve that.

He just wished he wasn't so fucking turned on right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see author's note on chapter 11 to know how I feel about this au*


	15. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which was why, Keith found himself staring at this - this guy, who was supposed to be his 24/7 bodyguard to watch him well, 24/7. Because apparently, the ones guarding the palace weren't competent enough to handle Keith, so now he must be watched all the time.  
> -  
> Seduction  
> (Kinktober #7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write too much prince au drabbles lol

See, if you too were an 18 year-old coddled up prince that was only allowed to leave the palace a couple of times - the times that you needed to attend formal meetings included, you too would get tired of this bullshit sooner or later and you'd try to get away.

And that's why Keith sneaked out of the palace. And it happened again, and again, and again. 

Until the king found out about this and naturally, what kind of father would he be if he let his son go out and have fun, because surprise, Keith was a human being with social fucking needs.

Which was why, Keith found himself staring at this - this guy, who was supposed to be his 24/7 bodyguard to watch him well, 24/7. Because apparently, the ones guarding the palace weren't competent enough to handle Keith, so now he must be watched all the time.

Lance.

That was his bodyguard's name. He looked like he was just two or three years older than Keith. Their body size weren't even much different. How was this boy supposed to protect and guard Keith? Impossible.

Until Keith tried to sneak out again, only for Lance to catch him while he was just outside the palace, as if Lance knew just where Keith would come out. He then carried him like a sack of potatoes - as if he weighed nothing -  and brought him back to his room.

The nerve.

No one had done that to Keith and no one should do it to Keith. 

But Lance ended up doing it again. And again. And again.

Keith was so done.

“Stupidly stupid strong stupid bodyguard,” Keith mumbled as he sunk in the bath tub, the water just below his chin. He poked on one of the bubbles, imagining that to be Lance's face. Too bad he didn't look quite as plain as that bubble.

That was another thing.

When he first saw him, Keith was sure he was some kind of bodyguard stripper personally sent to him for being such a good prince. He was impossibly handsome, even more so when he was smirking at Keith whenever he'd catch him BEFORE carrying him back to the palace. And then Keith would be reminded that he shouldn't crush on this guy because he was the one ruining his fun.

Instead of thinking about those muscles and that butt - which Keith was unfairly familiar now but not in the way he'd want to - he should think about ways to outwit him. 

Maybe he could outwit him in bed as he ride the living shit out his coc-

Keith let out a frustrated yell before submerging completely in the water. Jesus fuck. Why the heck would they appoint someone that attractive to him? He couldn't even fuck him...or could h-

Before Keith could even dwell on the thought, he heard the noise of the bathroom door being slammed open, followed a call of, “Prince! What happened?”

What was Lance doing here?

Keith poked his head out of the water, pushed his wet hair away from his face and said, “What are you doing here?”

That was when Lance looked down only to see Keith on the tub, his brows were knitted - like he was worried - and said, “Oh...I heard you scream. I thought something happened to you.”

Keith's face heat up. He heard that? God, so embarrassing. “I'm fine...just nothing. Forget about it.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

Lance visibly relaxed. “Okay. That's good.” 

He stayed on his spot with no signs of leaving that had Keith rolling his eyes before he stood and -

Lance's reaction was...interesting.

His gaze fell from Keith's face to lower...and lower...until it probably came to his senses that he was oggling the very much naked guy in front of him.

And then he blushed, looked away and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Ohhhhhh.

Ohhhhhhhhh™.

This was the first time he had seen that expression and heard that voice out of Lance. 

His lips curled into an amused smirk. Maybe he could have some...fun with this new information.

“I guess, I'll wait for you out-” 

Oh no, not so soon. Not now that Keith knew he could outdo him in one thing.

“Hey, Lance,” he called out, far sweeter than the usual tone he was using on the guy, “could you get me my towel, please?”

“Huh?”

“Please.”

Lance did as he was told, though his eyes were on Keith's face, Keith noticed how he was trying to stop himself from looking under the belt.

Keith smiled and stepped out of the tub. And when Lance returned in front of him with a towel on hand, Keith smiled and raised his sidewards. “Put it on?”

To Keith's amusement, Lance was obviously conflicted. But he wasn't entirely against this situation. If Keith may say it, the only reason why he wasn't pouncing on Keith right this very second was just because of his job and Keith's title.

A second of paused, then Lance followed him. Keith did his best to suppress a smirk when he felt just how...shaky his hands were. His face growing redder and redder, even though he wasn't even looking at Keith.

Lance's fingers would brush on his skin and - shit, he shouldn't find this so hot. But it was already established that Lance was sexy and Keith wanted to suck his dick, okay?

Lance even tucked the towel before pulling his hands away but-

“It's too loose, Lance…” Keith held his arms, before trailing his hands lower - erupting a shiver on him - to hold his wrists and pull him back on Keith's hip and onto the towel. “Tighter…” he whispered, hotly.

Keith saw him gulped, noticed that his breathing had gone labored, and Keith would bet everything - his heartbeat's pace was probably killing him now.

Lance did it again, hands trembling and shaky. Keith took this as the opportunity to talk. “So, we've never really had the time to talk, huh? Such a shame...since we see each other so often huh…”

He didn't think Lance would answer because of how flustered he was but, “It's really difficult to talk if you're always so angry…”

That was another thing about Lance. Unlike others, he was so blunt. No one would even dare to say that to Keith.

Keith faked a pout. “Oh, sorry. I wouldn't be so angry if you stop carrying me like a weigh nothing.”

Lance chuckled, was it just Keith or was he taking too long to finish his towel task? Interesting. “You don't weigh 'nothing’, thankfully I can handle it…”

Lance was now done with his towel task and his arms were now on his side, thankfully, Keith had another half-assed excuse to touch him.

His hands reached for Lance's biceps, “You are...pretty strong,” he did experimental grips and oh- okay, so his amusement wasn't 100% act. These were pretty impressive muscles. “We should work out together sometime. You know, for bonding.”

That line was honestly so lame but Lance was eating it up, his lips parting when Keith started caressing his arms. They were closer now, too close that when Lance took a deep breath, he felt it. 

Hmm. 

Keith wondered how much more could he push this…

He didn't need to come up with another reason to have Lance's hand on him when his bodyguard spoke, “You always keep your hair that long?”

Too easy. Too easy. Lance was making this too easy for him. “Hm, yeah. Do you want to touch it?”

Not that he had the time to answer as Keith pulled his hands to his head, one hand on Keith's hair, and Keith placed the other on the side of his neck, still holding him by his wrists. Lance's hand was hot against his skin.

His hair was still wet, hair forming messy knots but he couldn't be self-conscious, not with the way Lance started to stroke his hair, his nails lightly scratching Keith's scalp.

Oh-hmmm, that felt good. Keith let himself indulge for a moment, closing his eyes and just feeling Lance's hands on him. He let go of Lance's hand - the one on his hair - seemed like Lance wouldn't need guiding.

“You-...you like this?” Lance asked, still doing his hair stroking and scalp scratching.

Keith considered just humming, but thought of a better way to answer. “Hmm, yes, Lance. That feels so good…” he almost moaned, and the more amusing thing was that he didn't even need to fake that.

He felt it when Lance paused...before he resumed what he was doing, his fingers never stopped being shaky.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and during that short time, Keith wondered if which of them was enjoying this more.

When Keith opened his eyes, Lance was much closer to him. Lance did that on his own.

And so Keith decided to step this up. “My hair would feel much better pulled while being fucked,” he said bluntly.

And that's when Lance froze, unable to say anything as he stared at Keith's face like he was looking for something on there…

The hand on Keith's neck - the one he was still holding - ...he pulled it from his neck, brushed Lance's knuckles on his collarbone and lower...lower...until it reached his navel, then up again…

All throughout, Keith never took his eyes off of Lance. 

And he cupped his face with Lance's hand, throwing him a sultry look before he closed his eyes and kissed the center of Lance's palm. It was nothing but a light brushing of lips, but Lance inhaled roughly, and again, when Keith peeked his tongue out to give it a simple lick. And he was back to looking at Lance, enjoying how flustered he was and how darker with arousal his eyes were. 

Still giving his palm kisses, Keith pulled Lance's hand away from his hair and lower, around Keith to his - 

Lance moaned. Lance fucking moaned when Keith put his hand on Keith's ass and with his hand on top of Lance's, squeezed the flesh. 

“Go on,” Keith whispered ominously, letting go of both of Lance's hands to wrap both arms around him to pull him closer. 

Maybe a part of him thought Lance was gonna run away because he was relieved when instead of dashing out of the door, Lance brushed his thumb on Keith's wet lower lip. 

Keith took this as a sign and sucked Lance's tongue in his mouth. Heat filled his chest and stomach when he heard the hitch on Lance's breath.

The hand on his ass wasn't doing anything but it's...it's fine, Keith was patient.

So he sucked Lance's thumb, swirl his tongue around him like how he would if this was a cock in his mouth, and just watching Lance through half-lidded eyes. 

Lance cursed, squeezed Keith's ass that made him moan…

The next seconds passed in a blur. 

Lance pushing himself away from Keith, muttering a quick “sorry” before he was running out of the bathroom, leaving Keith alone who never had the time to react.

Oh.

Oh.

Ohhhhhh.

Keith supposed, he should be frustrated - sexually and whatnot - but Jesus, Lance's reactions…

Keith covered his mouth to mute his laughter. Oh wow. He was going to have so much fun from now on.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I have a much longer version of this one which is about 15k words now BUT incomplete and I haven't touched in months bc I have the attention span of a goldfish lol maybe if enough people liked this I can pick it up? Who knows who knows
> 
> ALSO! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who comments here and on my other shit <3 I was having a bad writing day but reading thru my inbox made me feel better.  
> So @everyone who comments - you the real mvps <3  
> @people who don't comment - ...why djdfagcbsgss just kidding, but pls do if u can. we don't bite <3 we're all just attention-starved people lol


	16. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, though, Lance wanted to keep it sexually pleasing more than aesthetically pleasing.  
> -  
> Consensual Somnophilia | Rimming  
> (Kinktober #8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written somnophilia fic before which can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791924) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864254) but there can never be enough somnophilia fics in this fandom lol

“Hmm…” 

Keith squirmed and flipped on his stomach but didn't show anymore signs of waking up. Lance breathed a sigh of relief before pressing a kiss on Keith's collarbone. How far could he push this without waking the other…

They had this game. Where they do...whatever they want with each other as long as they wouldn't wake each other up. Lance had woken up a couple of times with his dick in Keith's mouth, had woken up when Keith was just about to ride him (which would then end up with morning sex because duh, Lance was hard and Keith was ready). But it wasn't always sexual, Keith once spent his time pressing lipstick stained kisses all over Lance's body before taking photos of it. They were aesthetically pleasing, Lance gotta admit.

Tonight, though, Lance wanted to keep it sexually pleasing more than aesthetically pleasing. 

It's been a while since he ate Keith out. He didn't want to neglect that ass.

Lance didn't waste anymore time removing Keith's cute pizza patterned briefs and -  _ hello there, Keith's cute butt, you're lucky I can't spank you tonight,  _ Lance thought, but let himself submit to the temptation and lightly bit on each cheek. 

Mor squirming. A quiet grunt. Still not waking up. Good. 

Lance sucked and licked one of his finger before grabbing an ass cheek and parting and - there, there - exposing Keith pink butthole to Lance. Jesus, why was everything about this guy cute? Illegal.

He dragged the flat of his tongue on it, his wetted finger poking lightly to show more of Keith's insides without waking him up. Keith's hip twitch, and Lance did it again, this time circling his tongue around the rim. 

He licked his finger again before pulling his mouth away so he could trace his finger around Keith, watching with interest as he clench under his touch. Once Lance found out how to finger Keith without waking up, this ass would get wat it wanted…

But for now, Lance needed to settle for his mouth. 

When Lance licked him again, he swirled his tongue before pushing it in, just slightly breaching in to feel Keith's walls around his tongue - feel him clenching around his tongue. And Lance couldn't help but think how good Keith felt tightening and twitching around his cock.

Keith's hips were twitching under him and when Lance reached below - one hand still holding Keith's ass - and traced his perineum, Keith moaned - quiet and muffled against the pillow.

Ohhhhh ho ho ho. Keith~

Being the little shit that Lance was, he pulled back completely from Keith and sat on the bed, ignoring how his cock was half-hard now. “Aw, fun's over?” he teased.

It got him the desired reaction. Keith raising himself with both arms and sitting on the bed. Eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, and cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink, Keith snapped, “Over? You haven't even done anything!”

“Rules are rules, babe. You woke up, it's done. Sorry, I'll be extra subtle next time,” Lance said but there was no hint of apology in his tone. He suppressed a smirk when Keith glared at him before pushing him down the bed, then climbed above him. 

“Fuck the rules. Do something about this, you ass.” He stripped himself off his shirt and there whoop, right there on top of Lance was a very much naked and very much horny Keith, demanding he should do something about Keith's horniness.

Okay, okay, fine. Lance was done playing.

He chuckled before pressing a kiss on Keith's lips. “Yeah, yeah, you can sit on my face, babe.”

Keith rolled his eyes but he was more than happy to oblige.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should send me in ideas (and be as specific as you want! sfw/nsfw) bc if im gonna do this for 31 consecutive days well,,,I need to save prompts ehfjsgdhr. [send em here](http://dean-colette.tumblr.com)


	17. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex was overrated.  
> -  
> Shower Sex | Bottom Keith  
> (Kinktober #9)

Shower sex was overrated.

Water pouring meant wet tiles and wet tiles meant slippery floor and slippery floor meant the higher risk of falling and ruining the mood. Keith preferred somewhere dry so he had full control.

So he didn't know why Lance was so into this idea. Yes, water was his element but did he really need to bring that even during sex? Keith swore one of these days Lance would ask him for a pool sex.

(...Okay, to be fair, that did sound appealing. Just no beach sex because the sand was untamed and would get everywhere and in every nook and...ew, you got the idea.)

“Still think this is overrated?” Lance asked, his voice echoing in the bathroom, almost muted by the running water (rest in tiny pieces water bill), as he wrapped Keith's legs around his waist and hiked him up. He pressed him against the cold-ass wall to hold his weight, his hands under Keith's thighs. “You're seriously into this for someone who complains-” 

“Will you fuck me or will you lecture me? Just say so so I can take care of myself,” Keith snarled, gripping Lance's wet arms before leaning in to nip on his shoulder.

“Oh that'd would be hot. Can I watch?”

“Just fuck me.”

“How about the foreplay, babe?” Lance asked, humor lacing his tone, but he did grab his cock, teased the head on Keith's prepared hole.

Keith let out a shuddering breath, hand tangling on Lance's hair just to hold onto something, buried his face on the crook of Lance's neck and licked the skin there. “If you want foreplay then bring me in bed-  _ ohhhh, fuck, fucking finally-...” _

Keith wanted to kiss Lance's annoying face for laughing at that. 

But he didn't have the moment to when Lance started moving and  _ mmm god, why were they talking too much when they could just do this -  _

“Feels good, baby?” 

Keith's answer was to moan when Lance one particular snap of Lance's hips hit a sweet spot in him. “Hmm, god…”

“Nope. Just me.”

“Oh fuck- please don't talk-  _ Lance…”  _

“That's more like it.” Keith would be so annoyed for being such a wreck if he wasn't hearing the strain on Lance's voice as he snap his hips faster and try to breach deeper and the moans and low groans coming from his throat that were…

...that were echoing in the closed space of the bathroom. “ _ Fuck, Keith, so tight -”  _ Keith clenched around him, “if you do that again, I'll cu-”

His next words were swallowed in Keith's mouth as he pulled him in a deep slow tongue kiss that had his dick twitching - a reminder that he was still  untouched - 

And so Keith reached a hand between their bodies to hold him but -

Lance grabbed his wrist and held it above his head. Keith bit his lip to silence the chuckle that he just knew was coming when Keith whined low in his throat.

And tried to use his other hand only for Lance to do the same. Now both of his hands were bound above his head as Lance held both wrists with one hand.

He tried to pull them away only for Lance to tighten his grip and thrust his hips - hard and sharp - had Keith's mouth dropping open and his eyes shutting close as Lance hit those pleasure points. The prickling overwhelming heat travelling from his groin throughout his whole body. 

“Lemme take care of you, babe.”

With only Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist and Lance's weight pressed against him to keep him from slipping down, Lance wrapped his hand on his cock and-

“Ohhhh,” Keith moaned. He won't...he won't last long, but judging from the way Lance's hips were twitching, he wouldn't either. 

“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _ ...” 

And the noises, fuck. The noises were bouncing off the walls, echoing. Each hitch on Lance's breath, each groan, each slap of skin against, each moan of Keith's name, each-

Keith stilled as his orgasm came, Lance's name a broken moan from his mouth. 

_ “Oh fuck you have no idea how tight you just-”  _ Lance followed his orgasm soon, his hold on Keith's wrist and hip tightening. Keith hoped that would bruise.

And for a moment, just the noise of their tagged breathing and the still running shower water fill the air.

Okay.

Shower sex wasn't so bad. 

(He quickly took that back after Lance put him down and he almost fell on his ass, Lance being quick enough to catch him. He blamed the wet tiles, not the fact that he couldn't almost feel his legs. 

Shower sex was the worst.

..

…

…

Just a little.

He needed more experience to support his statement.)


	18. Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all an act.  
> -  
> Pornstar AU | Bottom Lance  
> (Kinktober #10)

Keith should really feel bad about this. Should feel like he was taking advantage of the situation - of Lance. 

Because really? This was all an act. All for the camera. None of these was because Lance wanted him. Lance arching his back prettily wasn't for him. Lance smirking at him as he rode him wasn't for him. And these moans weren't for Keith. They were for the audience. These were all acting and Keith should remember that but- 

It was difficult, okay?! He was doing his best here!

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby…” Lance moaned, and even when that was scripted it felt so real. It sounded so real. And even the way Lance looked down on him with his lips curled in a smirk as he bounced faster on his cock felt so real-

But Keith was acting. And he had a script he needed to follow. 

He gripped Lance's hips tightly, leaning in to kiss the column of his throat. “Hm, you're doing so we- well…”

Keith was much more sincere on that than Lance probably think he was. He wished Lance's chuckle was sincere too. 

Lance  was tightening around him, sending Keith those pleasure that had Keith shivering, had him biting his lips, had him almost glancing at the camera focused on them because he just wanted to tell everyone to fuck off and let them two enjoy this time. 

But no, he couldn't do that. They wouldn't even do this without the cameras. And Keith was back in his dilemma that he really should feel bad for taking advantage of this situation because holy fuck did he really want to do this to Lance even without anyone watching them.

If this wasn't scripted, Keith would kiss Lance nice and slow. They had kissed before, on set, and Lance was a good kisser. He drew Keith to him with the slightest flick of his tongue, and the subtlest nips. And then Keith would kiss down his neck and -

But this was scripted. And in the next part, he should- 

Keith wrapped his arm around Lance's waist before pushing him down. Now Keith was on top of him - 

Lance bit his lip flirtatiously, raising his hips to guide Keith onto pushing his cock back in again. And in that moment, Keith liked to believe that the way Lance's mouth formed in an 'o’ and how his eyes fluttered, and how he whimpered - Keith liked to believe these were all real. 

“Fuck me hard-” Lance whispered- and Keith almost stopped because -

Because that wasn't in his lines- he memorized that cringy shit by heart.

He looked down on Lance and he- he…

He winked at Keith before rolling his hips, and this time when he moaned, Keith was certain that wasn't just because of the scene.

Okay.

Keith took deep breaths before he slung one of Lance's leg over his shoulder.

Okay.

He could do that.

Fuck him hard, that was.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 of filth month done lads


	19. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was never shy.  
> -  
> First time  
> (Kinktober #11)

Keith was never shy. 

He had always been bold, confident, and outspoken. To the point and always willing to say what's in his mind even when they  were impossible or embarrassing or dumb. And Lance admired that about him, no matter how many times he complained about it in the past, because hey he was dumb and didn't know how to deal with his stupid ass crush on Keith aside from all this kindergarten tactics.

So, Lance had never seen Keith shy.

Except for now, that was. 

They were in Lance's bed. Their makeout session (whoop don't ask Lance how they went from arguing each second to this because he wouldn't know what to say aside from there were a lot of dumb pining and awkward confessions) had gone much hotter and intense that Lance had strip off his shirt, and Keith - fully clothed - was straddling his lap.

Lance didn't care what anyone said. Heaven was real and this was heaven.

He was kissing Keith's neck, the pleased sighs leaving Keith's parted lips encouraging Lance to continue. When he licked Keith's skin, he gasped. When he nipped, Keith groaned. And when Lance sucked, Keith  _ mewled. _

All of these were all too...pure and virginal. As if this was the first time Keith had been touched and kissed like this. 

But surely, judging by how hot and attractive his boyfriend (weee) was, it couldn't be, right?

He got his answer when his fingers played on Keith's shirt before reaching for the top button to-

Suddenly, Keith's hands were on his wrists, halting his movements. “I, uh…”

Lance leaned back from Keith's neck, alarmed. “Oh, sorry, was that too much? I'm so-”

“No, no, no! It's perfect! You didn't do anything wrong. Just…” Keith trailed off and only then did Lance noticed how deep his blush was. His face far too red for just simple making out and neck kissing. 

Lance felt the playful smile tugging his lips. “Are you, are you shy?”

Keith's blush deepened and ooohhh boy, he wouldn't mind being glared like that again if it meant Keith would blush like that. 

But Lance's joy was quickly replaced by concern when Keith avoided his eyes and didn't answer him. “Keith?” He cupped his face with one hand. “You okay, man?”

Keith still wasn't looking at him. “It's stupid. You've seen me topless multiple times, I shouldn't be so flustered about this.”

“Topless because of training is different from topless because of sex.”

Keith's eyes went wide. “Is that what we're gonna do?”

Oh shit shit shit. Lance fucked up. He shouldn't have assumed anything. “Only if you want to, of course! I'm not forcing you or anything-”

“Do you want to do it?” Keith cut him off, he was now starting at him direct in the eye, suddenly serious. “Have you...have you thought of it?”

“I- uh, I mean, I -” Lance stuttered, his hands making incoherent gestures as he struggled to find the proper response to Keith's questions. “I'd be lying if I say I haven't.” 

“Me, too,” Keith admitted, his blush adorably deepening. What the fuck Lance was going to die right now. “But I,” he paused, pushing his hair away from his face, “... I haven't done this before.”

“You're a virgin?” 

“Yes...is that a bad thing?” Keith's tone was defensive.

“No, of course not! But,” cue more incoherent hand gestures, “you're you?”

“Is that a compliment?” Keith raised a brow, a smirk curling his lips. Lance smiled and placed his hands on Keith's hips. 

“Definitely.” 

Keith fondly rolled his eyes, losing the tension on his shoulders before he met Lance halfway for a kiss.

The kiss was...far different from their hot and heavy making out. This one was sweet and slow. Had Lance sighing when Keith rubbed the back of his neck, slow and light. Had Keith smiling when Lance pulled back to drop one last chaste kiss on the corner of Keith's lips.

It was good. It was sweet. Had a comfortable warmth blossom in his chest. It was a familiar feeling. It was the same thing he'd feel whenever he'd wake up in the same bed as Keith. How Lance would curl up and Keith - still half-asleep - would wrap an arm around him. 

Lance loved it. Lance loved him.

“So, I'm totally into having sex with you. Like, holy shit. Don't even doubt that. But can we first talk about it?” Keith asked and even when it sounded confident, Lance heard a subtle and underlying insecurity lacing his tone. 

He smiled, rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “Definitely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc it's not always rushrushrush and gogogo. sometimes it's stopstopstop and talktalktalk


	20. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in a dream.  
> -  
> Incubus AU  
> (Kinktober #12)  
>  _**mild horror, dubcon biting_

They met in a dream. 

Keith had a long day. And so that night, he went to bed early and immediately fell in a deep slumber, his subconscious drifting between reality and of a different universe. 

He was sitting on a bench, in the middle of a rooftop. Dawn. The details around were blurry and fuzzy as if it was water and someone had just thrown a pebble on it. It was dizzying but somehow, it felt normal. 

He was alone. As he had always been when he was in here. 

At least, that's what he thought, until there was a warmth beside him, and there was a shadow looming beside his. But this one was unlike his, this one had something...non-human on it. 

Wings, horns, and tail kind of non-human things. 

Keith was almost afraid to look.  But he did, and he wasn't expecting what he had seen. 

“Hello?” the guy beside him greeted. He was...he looked…

Brown hair. Brown skin that seemed to glow under the sun. 

His eyes… 

He was far too normal. As normal as he could be with pure black eyes with no whites around them. They were endless. Alluring. Terrifying.

Yet Keith couldn't look away. 

He stood out for he was the only one that was concrete in this place, everything else was a blur. Even Keith himself didn't feel quite here either.

“You have a boring dream,” the man continued when Keith didn't answer him.

And when Keith did, it wasn't the response he was looking for. “What's your name?”

The man - the thing? - smile was coy. “I can be whoever you want to.”

Keith's brows furrowed. “That's so lame.” The thing's (man?) smile remained. “I'm calling you Lance.”

“Lance,” 'Lance’ uttered it like the name was foreign in his tongue. “I like it.”

Keith only hummed as a response, too enchanted by the flutter of Lance's eyelashes, how his mouth opened when saying 'his’ name, showing off canines sharper than they should be.

And Lance was leaning in. “You have a boring dream,” he repeated. But this time, when he said it, Keith felt it on his lips, hot breath tickling his skin.

When did he move this close…?

“It sure is,” Keith agreed, and he should really really move far away from him, but he was stuck in his spot, his gaze shifting between his mouth and his eyes. 

And in a second, cold fingers were tracing his jaw. Cold, cold, cold, unlike anything he'd felt before. The slightest touch had him shivering, had him inhaling sharply because suddenly he ran out of air, but- 

Instead of moving farther away from Lance, Keith leaned in to his touch when Lance cupped his face. 

The sun had stop rising, everything around them still fuzzy, almost like everything was on hold except for Lance.

When Lance spoke, it was barely above a whisper. But it was deep, it was smooth, it was intoxicating. “What do you want, boy?” Lance leaned in, his breath brushing Keith's lips and if he would just duck his head forward, they would be- “I can be anything you want...anyone you want…

If you just tell me…”

Lance tilted his chin up. “You're too interesting.” He smirked, and even when his eyes were pure black, Keith saw interest flash in them.

He was breathing hard, his heart hammering in his chest. It was warm, his chest was warm and his belly was warm but the heat in there was circling and swirling and Keith was familiar with that heat. Even more familiar when Lance dropped his other hand on Keith's thigh.

“Is this what you want, human?” Lance dragged his nails on Keith's thigh.

“Are you not...human?”

This time when Lance smirked, there was no playfulness on it. Only danger. “Am I?”

Keith's gaze fell on Lance's shadow, and back to Lance himself, and again, and - “Then...what are... you?”

The sun was moving, slowly, slowly, but it wasl hazy, still indistinct.

His head was tilted to the side, then hot breath was against his ear, then - “Why should I tell you…?”

Keith didn't answer - he couldn't. Not when Lance licked the spot below his neck. Keith gasped, his eyes fluttered. Lance chuckled, low and silent but it echoed all throughout the place - 

“I want to keep you...for now.” 

And there was a sharp sting on Keith's neck - Lance bit him - that had him closing his eyes and -

When he opened them again, the first sight he was the familiar view of his ceiling, sunrays peeking between the cracks of the curtain.

Blanket pooled to his waist when Keith sat on the bed. His heartbeat slow but loud in his chest. 

That was...one weird dream.

There was dull ache on his neck, just below his ear. What the he-

And when his eyes fell on the mirror - he ...he..- there was…-

A hickey. He had a hickey. On his neck, below his ear. 

On the spot Dream Lance had just bit him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this au ;3 hmu if u want more lol


	21. Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a snapchat from Keith.  
> -  
> Phone Sex  
> (Kinktober #13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda see this as a continuation piece for chapter 1 but it can also stand on its own idk idk

Between their opposite schedules and now, Lance's batch's seminar, it had been two weeks since he had seen Keith.

They were still...doing this thing. Lance was not sure what to call it. Hooking up? Yes. Random dates? Yes. Cutesy calls? Yes. 

Were they dating? Maybe they were, but they never talked about it and Lance was lost, but he didn't want to pressure Keith or anything so he was fine with this unlabeled thing going on between them. 

Currently, Lance was lounging in bed. This was the last night of their three-day seminar and tomorrow, they'd go back to campus.

(Lance should text Keith to ask if he'd be free tomorrow so they could hang out.)

His temporary roommates went out to grab food, and he would be following them in a second but then his phone vibrated. 

It was a snapchat from Keith.

Lance hummed, smile tugging his lips as he opened the snap. Probably a painting or somethi-

He almost dropped his phone on his face.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped open, heat immediately pooling in his belly even when the photo disappeared. 

That was…-that was…-that was…

_ ;) _

It was a picture of half of Keith's face. His lips red and parted as a dildo was pressed on his bottom lip suggestively. And Lance saw a glimpse of Keith's hoodie - or Lance's hoodie, the one he stole from Lance when he was sleeping. The one Lance didn't bother taking back because it looked much better on Keith anyway.

Lance sat and leaned his back against the wall, glanced at the locked door like he was making sure no one would suddenly barge in. 

He should-...he should answer Keith...but what would he say…

Apparently, he was taking too long to reply because Keith sent him another snap. Lance sucked in a breath before opening it, hand slightly shaking.

It was a short video. Same angle as the first one but this time, Keith's tongue peeked out to swirl around the tip, and then he smirked. And the video ended.

Lance bit his lip. Shitshitshit- 

_ i miss u  _

**you do?**

_ hmm yeah, so much :) _

Keith's (Lance's) hoodie was pushed up his chest, his nipples pert and hard, and Lance had a mental image of Keith pinching and circling his thumb around them. Lance bit his knuckle as his eyes roamed on Keith's abs, his boxer briefs low and Lance could see his dick pushing through.

_ do u? _

Lance glanced one last time at the door and decided to fuck it. Fuck dinner and fuck roommates and most especially, fuck Keith. 

Stop judging him. He was a weak, weak man.

Lance pushed his sweatpants and rubbed the front of his briefs. It didn't take too long before his cock was pushing against the material of his underwear, thanks to Keith's photos. 

The photo he took was like Keith's. Only this one had the head of his cock peeking - teasing - from the confinements of his underwear, flushed and wet.

Keith's messages came in an instant.

_ fuck, lance _

_ let me see _

**why should i?**

_ so i can fuck myself  _

_ nice and fast  _

_ imagining it's u in me _

_ ill even send u a video _

**really?**

_ yes _

_ ud like that. _

Holy shit, if that wasn't the understatement of the century.

Lance pulled himself out, stroke and coax himself to full hardness, squeezed the precum on the tip of his cock before taking a picture, holding his cock on the base. 

_ u should fuck my mouth _

**hm yeah i should**

Lance groaned, giving himself slow strokes to keep the heat flowing in his veins as he waited for Keith's response who was now taking too long but it's fine. Lance was patient. He was specially patient when he knew it'd be worth it-

And then the video came. 

Lance was intimately familiar with that room. The camera was pointed to the mirror, he couldn't see Keith's face, but he sure could see what he was doing- 

Lance almost closed his eyes when he jerked himself faster as he watched Keith's video. He was biting the hoodie so it wouldn't fall (Lance wished he wouldn't do that because he needed to hear him) as he rode the dildo (the same dildo he was licking earlier holy fuck) on the floor, his cock bouncing against his belly. 

“Fuck-...” Lance cursed, his voice mingling with Keith's muted whines and whimpers. And even through the cloth between his teeth, Lance swore he heard him moan his name. “Ah-ahh…” he jerked himself faster as Keith rode the toy harder, his free hand reaching for his cock to hold it and - “Shitshitshit…-” Lance grunted, his toes curling when-

Keith's hoodie fell and covered his body. And even when Lance couldn't see his face he could vision his smirk, and even more when he said, breathless and hoarse, “See you tomorrow, Lance.”

God, he couldn't wait to go home.


	22. Laze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's so early...what's gotten into you, babe?"  
> -  
> Morning Sex  
> (Kinktober #14)

It wasn't the sunlight from the open window that woke Lance up before 8AM in a Saturday. And neither was the usual noise of the busy city. And neither was Lance's personalized alarm clock telling him to wake the heck up because he needed to do laundry. 

So, what pulled Lance back to reality from his deep slumber in this beautiful Saturday morning if it was neither those three?

_ “Hm...fuck…” _

Oh yeah.  _ That _ .

Lance yawned, ran a hand through his hair and face to push the sleepiness away before draping it over his boyfriend. His other arm was under Keith's head - and okay? Listen, Lance loved being the big spoon and he had accepted that consequences that came with it. And if having a numb arm meant he could hold Keith all throughout the night? Then so be it, he was prepared. 

(Also, Keith really loved being the little spoon no matter how much he denied it. Come on. This guy wanted to be held.)

And speaking of his boyfriend…

“Are you just gonna lie there…I know you're awake…” Keith asked - complained - between his gasps, voice hoarse from sleep and breathy because of-

“Hm…” Lance hummed, gripping Keith's hip as he continued to grind his ass against Lance's crotch, and, oh, cool. Lance may still be half-unconscious but apparently Lance junior had his own mind and was now up and hard. Christ, no wonder Keith was adorably pushing himself to Lance. “It's so early...what's gotten into you, babe?”

“You, dummy,” Keith hissed, and only then through Lance's bleary sight had he noticed that Keith's hand was in front of him, rubbing himself over his underwear.

Lance grinned. Oh boy. “Did me drooling in my sleep turned you on? Kinky,” he teased, though he did push Keith's shirt upward so he could trace the jut of his bare hip.

“Lance, I swear to god,” Keith groaned, turning his head to the side so he could glance at Lance and oh, that was a pretty look on his face. His hair was ruffled from his sleep, strands sticking to his face, a light blush was dusting across his cheeks and his lips were bitten red. “Not the time for jokes…”

Lance hummed again, slipping his hand in Keith's shirt to feel the heated skin under it, smiling when he felt the tightening of his abdomen from the light touch. 

Keith's gasp when Lance reached further up to tweak a nipple was music to Lance's ears. “Lance…” Keith whined, which made Lance chuckle before pressing a kiss on his nape.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, gotchu, babe…”

Lance pushed Keith's hand away from him to slip his hand in his underwear and -

“ _ Ohhhhh-hmmm… _ ” Another music to Lance's ears. Jesus, he could make an album out of this. (Of course, he would keep it to himself because Keith's sex noises were for his and his alone.) “Lance…”

“I'm here, babe…” Lance answered, thumbing on the head of Keith's cock, precum leaking and wetting Lance's palm, making Keith cursed, hips already twitching and slightly thrusting on Lance's hand.

Lance licked his lips, his own cock throbbing just by hearing and watching his boyfriend, and god- fuck Keith for making him horny in this morning, now he had to get off to- 

Lance snapped his wrist faster, Keith's hand reaching for his arm to grab something, his nails digging on his skin but it didn't matter because it was so good and judging from how Keith's hips were twitching, he was close and - 

Lance thrusted - needing to grind onto something - and he didn't what happened next but Keith was coming and he was coming hard, his whole body twitching, cum spilling all over Lance's hand. 

“There you go… Feel better?” Lance asked, pulling his hand away from Keith and before he had to decide whether to lick his palm or wipe it on the sheets (leaning more on the former, to be honest), Keith was getting up - Lance's arm getting that sweet sweet blood flow - and pushing him down and -

Keith smirked at him and Lance was momentarily stunned over how beautiful his boyfriend was all flushed and sunlight making his skin glow that he almost missed what he said.

But oh boy did he felt it.

“Your turn.” And Keith's head disappeared under the covers, and wet heat enveloped Lance and - 

“Hmmm…”

He wouldn't mind waking up before 8AM in a Saturday for this.


	23. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And unless you want me to violate your body, then yes!"  
> -  
> Body Swap   
> (Kinktober #15)

To be honest, Keith had experienced enough weird stuff up here in space of that a simple body swap wasn't all that shocking to him.

But that didn't mean it wasn't a pain. 

Even more so since he swapped bodies with Lance. And even more so since Lance - who was currently in Keith's body so it was like he was staring at a mirror - came barging in his room in the middle of the night, asking him to -

“You want me to what?!” Keith asked, his voice as Lance sounded more high-pitched and it was weird, really weird but not as weird as what Lance was fucking suggesting. “You want me to jerk you off?” 

“Maybe you should speak louder so the whole palace could hear you!” Lance asked, and oh, so that's what Keith looked like when he was annoyed. Okay, he did look terrifying but maybe he'd look more terrifying if he wasn't fucking blushing and his hair wasn't a mess - like someone had just ran their hand through  his hair…

Like Lance had just ran his hand through his hair...sexually…

This was fucking weird. 

“And unless you want me to violate your body, then yes!” Lance continued, his blush growing redder and redder - 

Keith sighed, rubbed a hand on his face before asking, “What kind of thoughts were you even having while you're in my body?”

“Excuse me, don't flatter yourself too much. I wasn't thinking about you...just...the usual bullshit stuff that you couldn't stop thinking when they started...you know?” And he had the nerve to look bashful. Great. “And like, I tried to just...let it and not think about it but, Christ...what kinda body do you even have? It wouldn't go away!” Lance's (Keith's) brows were knitted as he regarded Keith with a look. “So clearly, it is also your fault.”

“I can't believe it's my fault now…” Keith ran a hand through his hair, and for a moment he was distracted over how soft Lance's hair was. 

He took a deep breath before he sat on the bed. “You know what? Fine, whatever. This logic's all fucked up and all but who cares.” He parted his legs - Lance's legs and god, there was something arousing about that sight -

And even more arousing when Lance (who was in Keith's body, did he mention that?) sat in between his legs and oh, oh -

This was all levels of fucked up but a vision of Keith between Lance's legs was doing something to him - Lance's body. 

If he didn't stop this train of thoughts, there'd be two horny men in this room and that'd be double awkwardness.

Keith was about to reach for Lance's pants when he stopped him to...to…-

“A blindfold?” Keith asked when Lance had tied it to cover his eyes. 

“For your privacy,” Lance asked, grinning, and then he leaned his back on Keith's chest. “Any time this century, Keith…”

Fucking demanding. 

So, that's what Keith did. Didn't bother to do any teasing - tracing his abdomen, gripping his thighs, rubbing the front of his pants - that he'd normally do if he was in his own body. Unzipped Lance's pants and pulled himself out, and shit -... why the hell was he this hard...what kinda thoughts were he having-...

Would he have the same reaction if he was in his own body? And would Lance jerk himself off thinking about this -

Keith needed to stop. 

Keith needed to stop thinking about Lance in compromising position and needed to stop thinking about how good Lance's hand wrapped around his cock and how good it would probably feel if they were in their own bodies, but still in the same position. With Keith between Lance's legs and Lance's hand wrapped around him, about to drive him mad with just flick of his wrist and - 

He was thinking the exact opposite of what he shouldn't be thinking.

So he squeezed the head and when Lance moaned, Keith was reminded of how fucked up this was and how should think about it that way because fuck, that was his moan he was hearing and it was weird. Yes, weird. Not sexy and arousing.

And when he started stroking Lance, and the gasps were sharper and breaths tagged, Keith thought that yeah, he could keep up that “this is fucked up” mindset. 

Except…

Except…

Except he was a dumbass who just accidentally glanced at the mirror on the corner of the room and from their position - shit, shit, shit, he had a perfect view of what they were doing. 

And it might be Keith who was doing this to his own body but from the outside it was...it was Lance who had his hand wrapped around Keith while Keith was fucking blindfolded, mouth dropped open and leaning against Lance. And fucking hell…

This was...this was getting on him. This was affecting him even when it shouldn't because he was doing so Lance wouldn't 'violate’ his body, right? He even covered his own eyes! 

But the heat swirling in his stomach refused to believe that as Keith watched as he increased his pace watching - watching in the mirror as as- 

As Lance jerked Keith off and his breath had grown labored and he was turning his head to the side, mouth lightly brushing on Lance's jaw. And even when now he was Lance, it was almost like he felt how smooth Lance's skin against his mouth - 

Shit. Shitshitshitshit- 

“ _ Fuck, I can...I can hear you ah, moan-...”  _ Lance moaned. Keith had never heard himself that desperate before. “It's-... it's really hot-...mm fuck…”

“Please stop talking, Lance…” Because Keith still had your taken his eyes off the mirror and he was still watching as Keith (who was actually Lance) gripped Lance's (Keith's) thigh just to hold on to something and Keith was twitching and his hips were jerking forward and he was close, he knew that…

“Ohhhhh…”

And when Keith pulled his hand away from Lance - stopped looking in the mirror - what he had seen was spunk - Lance's spunk that was actually Keith's spunk - on his hand...hand that was Lance's…

“Fuck…” It was Keith who said that, and he had never heard Lance sound that wrecked and ragged before. And this was fucked up but also too much but he needed more, his (Lance's - fuck this was confusing) cock throbbing in his pants, but he shouldn't do anything about it…

But then he looked at the mirror, found Lance had removed the blindfold and was now starting at him - at them -

They - they...looked good. But they shouldn't- 

Lance rocked his hips against him. And Keith saw it in the mirror when Lance's face (his real face) grew redder, and how his eyes were a shade darker from Lance and…

“We should...take care of that too…”

It was Lance who said that. Lance with Keith's voice. 

And this was all so fucked up but they had started already so…

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will there be a continuation of this? idk :3c


	24. Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drive safely, okay?"  
> Road Head  
> (Kinktober #16)

“Keith you can't, I'm driving- hmm…”

Maybe Lance would sound more convincing if he didn't push his hips against Keith's hand who was currently rubbing the front of his pants. But hey, how could Lance say no to this beauty even when he was driving - it was an empty road, at least - and Keith's touch was already sending pleasures throughout his body.

Keith smirked at him, one hand unbuckling his seatbelt as the other pressed harder on his pants. “You don't have to stop…” he said, and he might as well had whispered it on Lance's ear because hearing that made him shiver, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter and god, he just wanted to look at Keith but he needed to focus his eyes on the road. 

They were in an empty road, much to Lance's relief because he really didn't want anyone seeing just how Keith unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and traced the outline of his straining cock over his boxers. “You like this.”

It wasn't a question. Why would it be when it was so obvious. And even more obvious when Keith pulled him out and - “Fuck, Keith…” Lance moaned and Keith was mean so he chuckled, low, as he gripped Lance tighter, pumped and rubbed the tip of his cock.

“Drive safely, okay?” Keith said, and he was smiling but Lance knew that smile, knew what was coming, knew what his boyfriend was about to do before he even saw him leaning towards Lance, tongue peeking out to wet his lips, breath brushing on Lance before - 

Lance's mouth dropped open, a soundless gasp coming from his lips as hot wetness enveloped him, hands shaking on the steering wheel. Good god, they'd crash at this point.

Keith pulled off from his cock, his hand stroking him slowly, glanced up at him, smirked once more before he swirled his tongue on the tip and slowly - too fucking slow - inched down to his cock. He moaned knowing full well how Lance loved that shit as it sent vibrations up his spine. “ _ Ahh…” _

The car passed through tall trees, sunlight peeking between the leaves. The whole atmosphere was peaceful and in any other time Lance would appreciate it, but the heat in his stomach, in his chest, and on his cock was overwhelming him.

“ _ Haaah...Ke-Keith…”  _ Keith's only answer was to moan around his cock, bobbing his head faster on Lance's cock, his hand stroking him faster. 

Lance removed his hand off the steering wheel to grip Keith's hair, to which he hummed in approval before he pulled off once more. “Stop the car,” he said, his voice raspy and raw before he took Lance back in his mouth. 

He needed no more instruction as he pulled over to the side of the road - still empty but if anyone would just walk or drive past them, they'd see Keith moving from his seat to kneel between Lance's legs. The back of his head bumped lightly against the steering wheel which made Lance chuckle, reaching to rub Keith's head. But it wasn't bothering Keith as he just smiled - sweet, sweet, too sweet - held the base of Lance's cock, whispered, “We're fucking right here, okay?” before he swallowed him back.

_ “Ohhhhhh…”  _

Okay.

Lance had no problem with that arrangement.


	25. Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me away from here."  
> -  
> Continuation piece for Chapter 11/Kinktober #3! SFW  
> (Kinktober #17)

“I thought you weren't coming,” was what Keith said when he saw Lance running towards him. “Maybe you changed your mind or-”

“Oh hush,” Lance cut him off, dropped a quick kiss on his lips before continuing. “Security. Had to get away from 'em. And I promised I'd go out with you tonight, right?”

Keith nodded at that, his lips curling into a tiny, cute smile. Ah, god. There were lots of stars in the sky tonight, but why was this guy the brightest thing he had ever seen?

(That was so sappy, but when was Lance not sappy when it came to Keith? 

Thankfully, Keith was sappy to him too.)

Keith laced his fingers with Lance's, his gloves rough against Lance's palm and even when Lance would prefer if he touched bare skin, this was fine. 

Because tonight no one would be watching them and they wouldn't need to be afraid of anyone judging them and tonight, social status didn't matter. It was just them. Lance and Keith. 

“So, is the prince gonna ask where the rat would take him?” But of course, Keith would never let go of those dumb labels because he liked annoying Lance. 

Lance rolled his eyes, letting Keith pull him in an embrace. “Anyway. Take me away from here.” He buried his face on the crook of Keith's neck, closed his eyes, and inhaled his scent.

Keith was a breath of fresh air. Different from all the fancy and pretentious people he had to interact with almost everyday. Different from all the people who was expecting too much from him. Wanted him to please them. Different from everything Lance wanted to run away from. 

Keith was...he was real. He was awkward, sweet, sometimes impulsive and hotheaded but always kind and honest. 

He loved that about him. He loved him. 

He just wished they were in a less complicated situation.

Keith hummed, kissing Lance's head before answering, “Your wish is my command.”

“You're a genie now?”

“I can be anything you want me to be.”

Lance laughed out loud at that. Maybe it was because how out of character that corny line was. Maybe it was because Keith knew how out of character it was for him to say it, because Lance could hear it. Could hear the bashfulness lacing his tone. But it didn't matter because Lance was laughing and Keith was laughing too. 

When they stopped, Keith pulled away from the hug and took his jacket off, revealing a black v-neck shirt inside. “Half-assed disguise,” he said as he put it on Lance. Then he reached for the spare helmet and helped Lance put it on his head. “There. No one would recognize you.”

Lance huffed, his voice muffled when he said, “Whatever. Take me away from here.”

And so Keith did. And they drove around the city on Keith's motorcycle with Lance's hand wrapped around his waist. 

It was risky. Far too risky for a prince to stroll around the town with a “commoner” wearing only his jacket and helmet as his disguise. But Lance liked it. Keith knew he liked it. And for a short while Lance could pretend he was a part of this world. 

And they took a turn. And the next thing Lance knew, Keith was taking him somewhere where forest-y and he couldn't stop joking. “Gonna murder me here?” he said and if he wasn't wearing a helmet, he would be whispering directly on Keith's ear. 

He almost didn't hear Keith's answer over the revving of the motorcycle. “I can think of something more fun than that.”

Lance wasn't doubting him. 

A couple of minutes later, Keith pulled over in the woods. Off with the helmet and jacket, Keith lead Lance further in the woods and into-

“Here we go,” Keith said, smiling as he held Lance's hand tightly. “We can go for a swim or something. Water's fresh.”

Keith brought him on a lake in the middle of the woods, only the fireflies and stars and moon above illuminating the place. 

And God…when did Keith turn into such a romantic?

“You're not making fun of me, right.” 

Lance didn't realize he had said the thought out loud until Keith answered him. He shook his head, held Keith's hand tighter, tugged him closer, and said, “Nah. I love it.”

It was so soft. Everything about this atmosphere was so soft. Keith pressing his lips on Lance's was so soft. The leaves rustling when the wind blew was so gentle. Even the noises of the insects in the woods made everything seemed a little more gentle.

When did they turn into this mushy couple…?

Lance cupped Keith's jaw before they pulled back. And for a moment, they were silent, just staring at each other, lips red and wet but smiling, eyes shining with something Lance couldn't quite put his finger on - but it was happy and mushy.

And then Keith spoke. “Wanna swim?”

“I didn't bring any spare clothes.”

Keith's eyes glint in interest. “Can't handle a little nudity, Your Majesty?” 

He walked away from Lance, stood near the lake and took his shirt off. Lance soaked in the sight of Keith, topless and pale skin glowing under the moonlight. His skin looked so smooth and it was smooth but he was toned, hard muscles underneath, and he looked good. And he knew he looked good. Smirking as he let Lance roamed his eyes on him. Retained eye contact even as he removed his pants and underwear - Lance wouldn't think that removing your own tight pants would he sexy but Keith was proving that yeah, he could be. 

And now he was naked, right in front of Lance, in the middle of the woods like he was some kind of nature guardian and Lance was fortunately and unfortunately trapped under his spell. 

So he let Keith helped him take his shirt off. Then his pants, even went as far as to drop on his knees to take his pants off. The vision was doing something in him. And Keith knew it, because Keith was mean but he was sweet. And even sweeter as he guided Lance to the lake and further...until they reached the middle, the water reaching up to his chest. 

There were no words as they leaned for a kiss. Keith's were hands tracing the expanse of Lance's back, smooth and slow. Lance's own cupped Keith's face, the other on his shoulder, holding on to him. 

And when they pulled apart, they were smiling. Keith's hands now running over his chest, back, and lower in the water,  hands just itching to drop on his ass, and onto his stomach.

“I love you…” Keith whispered and Lance almost didn't hear him. 

But he didn't, and if he wasn't about to die from the softness of it all, this one, he almost physically felt his chest explode from the overwhelming feeling. 

It was...it was the first time Keith had said it. 

And Lance could make a big deal out of it. 

But he didn't.

Instead, he smiled and answered, “I love you, too.”

And Keith smiled at him, eyes shining brighter than the stars above. 

And the wind blew, and the leaves rustle, and the fireflies danced around the lake, and the water was moving and parting as they swam. And later, the moon would be the only witness of them being one again.

Tonight, it was just them.


	26. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sore? Good."  
> Dom/Sub | Fucking machine | Bondage | How do I tag this one   
> (Kinktober #18)

“Feels good, babe?” 

No answer. Lance wasn't expecting him to. Not with the gag. Not with the blindfold. Not with his wrists bound on the bedposts. Not with his knees raised,  spreader bar clamped on his ankles, making him unable to close his legs. And most importantly, not with the toy fucking him - painfully slow on Lance's command.

Yup, Lance wasn't expecting any type of coherent answer from Keith.

Lance hummed, moving from the chair to the bed to sit beside Keith. “No answer?” With the remote on hand, Lance tapped on a button, watched as the toy fucked Keith faster - but still slow, still not what Keith would want it he could decide. And it was showed - or more like heard when Keith whimpered around the ball gag, spit dribbling from his mouth to his cheek and onto bed. Lance clicked his tongue like he was disappointed. “You're making such a mess.”

Another whimper. More heavy and ragged breathing. Keith's chest heaving. His cock - hard and untouched - twitching on his stomach. Toy still fucking him in that slow pace that drove him mad.

If Keith wasn't blindfolded, he would be looking up at Lance. And he could almost see the silent pleading in his eyes, wordlessly begging him to just fuck him the way he wanted to.

He was tempted to remove the blindfold. Not yet, that's not the game tonight.

But he could do one thing…

Keith's jaw was quivering when Lance removed the gag, his broken gasps we're quiet yet they seem to echo in the room, in Lance's head. He sounded beautiful and he looked beautiful like this.

He traced his fingers on Keith's jaw. “Sore?” he asked, faux sympathy lacing his tone. When Keith bit his lip and nodded, he said, “Good.”

He pushed the strands of hair clinging on his forehead because of sweat, before he kissed him affectionately.

And without a warning, he tapped on the remote. Finally fucking Keith in a fast pace he needed.

The noise Keith made was halfway a whine and scream. 

Lance grinned, lips still pressed on Keith's forehead. His other hand tracing circles on Keith's stomach, sometimes inching close to where he needed to be touched the most. Teasing him, making him want Lance more.

He was being such a good boy for Lance tonight.

Maybe he should let him cum now.

Or maybe not.

Who knew?

Certainly not Keith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda late (bc of college and all) but i should be able to catch up in the next days. tell me what you think!


	27. Timezones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next message that followed was not...a message, but an image. A picture that almost had Keith falling from his seat because he was so not fucking prepared for that.  
> -  
> Lace  
> Kinktober #19

_ where you at? _

It was a discord message from Lance. Huh. Keith checked his wristwatch. 7PM. He didn't know exactly what time it was on Lance's place but he did know that they were on opposite schedules so it should be around early morning on his part of the world. 

He closed his laptop and leaned back on the chair, phone on hand as he answered Lance.  **home. why?**

_ alone? _

**yah**

_ ;) _

Keith didn't know exactly how this friendship was formed. He was following Lance's blog, and the next Lance was following him back. And they were mutuals reblogging and liking each other's posts. And then the off-anon asks came, and then DMs, and the next thing, Lance was asking for his discord and now here they were. Internet friends and all. 

The next message that followed was not...a message, but an image. A picture that almost had Keith falling from his seat because he was so not fucking prepared for that. 

Oh yeah, Keith should probably mention that they would occasionally cross that line of being 'just friends’. 

Unless a 'just friend’ would sent you a provocative photo of them.

(Again, don't ask Keith how they ended up to this, because he wouldn't know what to answer. But he could tell that they'd always had this some kind of tension between them. And after one drunken night out, Lance was the one who made the first move when it came to this.)

The phone was angled to the mirror so it captured Lance sitting on the floor, legs folded under him but stretched on the side, wearing a familiar set of fishnet thigh-high stockings. Wearing a white, huge long sleeves that fell on his lap, the first three buttons undone to reveal his shoulder and chest. He was leaning his weight on one arm, his other hand holding the phone that Keith couldn't see his face entirely, but he could make up the smirk curling his lips. 

Had Keith mentioned how unprepared he was for this…?

Keith swallowed, looking over his shoulder by instinct, as if someone would walk or show up behind him and pic on the picture. (Which was ridiculous because he was in his room.)

Seemed like it's going to be one of those nights.

(Or morning, for Lance.)

_ hey _

Keith let his eyes roam another time on the picture. On Lance's inviting form. Fuck, he still didn't know how to answer to messages like this.

But that didn't mean he didn't like it. 

He liked it a lot.

His dick liked it a lot. Could already feel the heat slowly but surely swirling in his stomach.

**awake so soon?**

_ yeah...you know i like to get things done before leaving home _

Keith was more prepared for the next picture. Or he thought he was. 

Still in front of the mirror, phone still covering his face, kneeling, his other hand pushing his shirt up to his abdomen, showing off his- 

Uh.

Oh God.

**oh wow**

**new?**

_ yup _

_ you like em? _

Black lace panties. Lance had just shown him a picture of him in black lace panties. And now he was asking if Keith liked them? 

**like them**

**that's the understatement of the year**

Probably uncool. But hey, should Keith care about being cool when Lance was sending him picture of him in his new sexy underwear?

_ :) _

Another picture. In front of the mirror, face covered by the phone. Lance's knees were raised and legs spread, giving Keith a delicious view of those inner thighs and his bulge. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, falling off on one shoulder, his hand was on his hip, finger pulling on his underwear - just to tease Keith, he knew. Give him a taste on what was about to come.

Keith tugged on the collar of his shirt. It was suddenly so hot… He gripped the material of his sweatpants, restraining himself from touching himself so soon when Lance was just starting. 

**you look good**

_ i know _

The next picture was a selfie, Lance's fucking face finally on sight as he smirked on the camera - at Keith - his eyes glinting with something mischievous.

The next picture was...far more provocative than the first images Lance sent him. Lance had his back turned around, kneeling - bent over, his head slightly turned and face still fucking not visible because of the phone, his ass- Uhm, yeah, Keith had noticed that it was a thong but noticing and seeing were completely different things and uh, Keith needed a moment 

Keith wanted to bite those cute ass cheeks, but he couldn't, so he bit his lip instead as he roamed his eyes all over the image, his cock quickly hardening in his sweats and he was about to give in - to just touch himself when the next message came.

_ aaaand i gotta go. talk to you later (or tomorrow) _

Wait, what?

**you're leaving?**

_ yup! otherwise i'd be late for work _

“Fuck…” Keith cursed, the heat in his stomach was still there, but there was another feeling... something akin to disappointment. 

**you**

**are**

**evil**

_ i know <3 _

Keith groaned, his cock still pretty much hard in his pants and even when he was cockblocked by the same person who made him...this…it didn't seem to understand that. Fuck.

_ im going to work wearing this :3 _

_ i might send you pictures during break _

_ oh wait you're probably sleeping then ow  _

_ talk to you later baby _

Fuck.

Seemed like he wouldn't be getting enough sleep tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish me luck folks hopefully i can finish 31 smuts before this month ends omfg


	28. Lenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a POV video. The thumbnail showing off a guy's lean body as it stretched on the bed, his head cropped out.  
> (Kinktober #20)  
>  _***Keith does porn and Lance watches. Keith/Unnamed Guy (just to be clear)_

Lance was horny. That's it. That's why he reached for his phone on the bedside table, opened his browser and -

_ Pornhub. _

So here he was, scrolling through videos to videos because he really didn't know what he wanted to watch. He had already stripped off his shirt and sweatpants, and currently laid down on bed in boxer briefs only. He was tempted to strip that off now. But not yet. He needed something to watch if only he knew what he wanted to watch for fuck's sake- 

Ah, Lance's thumb hovered over the screen, there it was. 

It was a POV video. The thumbnail showing off a guy's lean body as it stretched on the bed, his head cropped out. Hm. Lance wondered if this would be another faceless video as he tapped on it. 

It wasn't. 

Lance's brow raised when the video played, the guy - still clothed - had his back turned to the screen but when he turned around and ohhhhhh, he was pretty. Lance was already liking this video. 

The guy - Lance needed a name for him. A quick look on his username and- 

Red. Lance was calling him Red for now.

Red was smiling sweetly at the camera - at Lance. His hand tugging on his collar like he was teasing Lance. There were no words as Red's hand disappeared from the screen and - and he was pulling the hand of the man filming him (Lance was lowkey jealous) and Lance supposed, this should seem like he was pulling Lance's hand to his chest. And said hand traced his fingers on the center of Red's chest, before he was rubbing and pinching Red's nipple over his shirt until it was pert visible through the thin material of his shirt. 

“Hmmm…” It was Red's hum, low and throaty, his eyes shut closed and lower lip bitten. 

Fuck.

This was already better than any other porn he had watched. Red was too hot. The light blush on his face making him even prettier and endearing. Lance's free hand traced circles on his thigh - sending those shivers down his spine. 

On the video, Red was stripping off his shirt, his pale skin lightly flushed and Lance couldn't help but wonder how red he could make him.

And then Red was dropping to his knees, the camera capturing his movement as if Lance had looked down on him. Red smirked at him before he was pulling the guy's zipper down and pulled out his - 

He was a bit...bigger than Lance, he noticed in disdain. But before he could have more time to be insecure of their size difference, Red was swirling his tongue around the head and swallowed him down without so much as a warning -

“Hm, fuck…” Lance cursed, his cock throbbing in his underwear from the sight. It's starting. The real thing was starting and Lance was so fucking affected and turned on that he groaned as he - as quickly as he could - poured lube on his palm, pulled himself out and wrapped his hand around himself.

Red had his hand wrapped on the base as he bobbed his head on the cock, his eyes were half-lidded and pretty pretty pink lips stretched...Fuck. That would feel good on him. 

Lance stroked himself in time with Red's movements. When he saw him sucked the head, Lance gripped his head tight. When Red licked all over the length, Lance traced the pad of his fingers on him. When Red swallowed him down again, looking up at him - the camera - with those wide eyes, Lance jerked himself, imagining that it was Red's mouth.

Warm and tight, that should be how Red felt.

The heat in his body was overwhelming, electricity travelling in his veins, his toes curling, and his abdomen clenching and - “ _ Ahhhh-...” _

It was almost embarrassing how fast he came. Almost, but he came the same time as the actor on the screen, Keith's pretty mouth opened, cum dripping on his tongue and the rest making a mess on his face and chest. Lance groaned, letting his eyes shut close as he squeezed his cock, white cum making a mess on his bed. 

Fuck.

When he opened his eyes, he was expecting the video to end. But instead what he saw was Red kneeling on the bed, his cute butt turned to the camera and ohhhh wow…

Lance remembered the thumbnail as he clicked the video to check the duration and - 

_ 5:21 _

Hm.

Well. 

Lance could still go. 

  
  



	29. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out innocently. Well, as innocent as it could be when you were playing tonsil hockey with your teammate in the supplies closet.  
> -  
> (Vanilla) Nipple Play  
> (Kinktober #21)

It had started out innocently. Well, as innocent as it could be when you were playing tonsil hockey with your teammate in the supplies closet. And said teammate's hands were on your butt, squeezing your ass through your jeans. And his jacket was pushed to his shoulders and down on his arms. And you were pushing him - pushing until his back hit the wall.

So, yeah. Seemed like Keith chose the wrong sentence to start this narrative because this was not something “innocent”.

Lance pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Keith not letting him take a goddamn break as he kissed and licked on the curve of his neck. “Fuck…” Lance cursed, squeezing Keith's butt tighter and pushing his groin against his. Keith hummed in approval, rolling his hips to feel more of that friction. 

He ran his hands on Lance's chest, swiping his palm on his nipples that he could almost see through his shirt - 

Only to hear a loud and long wrecked moan from Lance. His cock throbbed because of it. Oh wow.

That was hot.

Wow.

Still kissing his neck, licking circles on his skin, Keith thumbed Lance's nipples. And there was the moan again, this time it was more of a gasp of Keith's name. 

He pulled back from Lance's neck, thumbs still tracing circles over the area of his nipples, to smirk at Lance's flushed face. “Sensitive?”

Lance tried to glare at him. Tried, but when Keith pressed harder on the pert buds, he'd unwillingly closed his eyes, lips parting. 

Keith chuckled, pressing harder before he slipped his hand up Lance's shirt to touch his bare skin and oh - hm, if Lance had some pretty cute reactions when Keith was touching him over his shirt, now...he was much sexier. 

Keith pinched and tugged and circled his finger around the bud, all throughout watching Lance's expressions. Cheeks even darker with blush, eyes still closed, eyebrows knitted, teeth caught his lower lip. He was a fucking vision. Keith loved watching him.

Keith ducked his head and pushed Lance's shirt up his chest, one hand holding it there. He closed his lip around one nub and sucked - hard - Lance arching his back and pushing more of himself to Keith. Keith continued playing with the other nipple with his hand, held it between his thumb and index finger to pinch it. 

Keith flicked his tongue on the bud, before dragging the flat of his tongue on it, and if it was even possible, he felt it harden more. 

One of Lance's hand left Keith's ass and tangled on his hair, seemed like he couldn't decide between tugging on it or pushing Keith's head on his chest. Finally, he had leaned on the former.

Keith grazed his teeth on it - resisting the urge to bite it, before he pulled back and did the same treatment to the other one. His hand swiping lower and lower and lower until he cupped Lance through his jeans. Keith grinned against Lance's skin. Holy shit was he hard. 

“Fuck...don't stop…” Lance moaned, bucking his hips to feel more of Keith's hand. 

Keith chuckled, tugged on Lance's nipple with his teeth. 

Stop? Now?

Please.

He was better than that.


	30. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be quiet, okay?”  
> -  
> Semi-Public Sex  
> (Kinktober#22)

“Be quiet, okay?”

_ Easier said than done,  _ Lance thought as Keith dropped on his knees in front of him. He was smirking as he groped the Lance's bulge before he undid his belt and - 

Lance swore, the back of his head hitting the wall before he glanced sideways. They were barely hidden within the bookshelves. If anyone would walk a little bit closer, look a little bit more attentive, listen a little bit sharper, they'd definitely know that Keith had just pulled down his pants and underwear to Lance's thighs, spat on his hand before wrapping it on Lance's already hard cock. 

And Keith really had to look that smug while Lance's dick was right beside his face. This fucking sexy demon - “We won't get caught...if you're quiet,” he said before he swirled his tongue on the tip and swallowed him down without any preamble. 

“Haaah…-” Lance covered his mouth with his hand, could already feel that this was going to be like heaven and hell at the same time. How could he, for the love of god, stay quiet when Keith was sucking on his dick like that? Looking all smug as he looked up at Lance even with a mouthful of cock?

Lance glanced sideways, thankful that no one was close to them but just the thought that there were other people in this library was enough to spike some kind of feeling in him… Fear of getting caught? Excitement? Thrilled? 

Not like he had any more time to ponder about that when Keith pulled from his cock, spit now coating Lance's dick, and stroked him before holding his hips with both hands, swallowed him back with a moan - knowing full well that that shit drove Lance crazy and - 

“Fuck…” Lance cursed under his breath as Keith bobbed his head, his lips touching the base of his cock because this boy was just fucking deepthroating him in a public library. 

And the noises...fuck...it was loud but no one could hear them right? And as long as no one would walk closer to them - 

“Can't believe they're still making us read Shakespeare…Let the man rest.”

Lance's eyes widen, adrenaline flowing in his veins, fear (excitement? thrill?) in his chest. Holy shit holy shit holy shit-

Keith paused for only a second, as if to feel his surroundings - the conversation between the two unknown persons still ongoing just a couple of bookshelves away from them - and then...when Lance though Keith would stop...what was that glint on his eyes?

Oh boy.

Keith closed his eyes before he bobbed his head on Lance's cock... slow...the kind of slow that was dragging time and had Lance's stomach clenching, his hand tangling on Keith's hair just to hold on to something. He pressed his palm more to his mouth, trying really hard to mute all his noises. “Hmmp…” “How about the next shelf? Maybe we could something -”

Oh God.

There it was.

Lance couldn't hear the rest anymore because of fear. Oh shit. Shitshitshitshit- they'd get caught at this point and then they'd be ban in the library forever and if anyone asked, they'd find out it was because his boyfriend wanted to suck his dick and he didn't have the willpower to stop him- 

“Nah. Not there. Come here. Let's find this fucking book, I wanna go home.”

Lance didn't notice that he had paused breathing - and still holding his breath as the footsteps continued….and disappeared. 

Fuck. That was close.

Lance felt it when Keith chuckled. Felt it when Keith had noticed that they were alone - as alone as they could be here - because he resumed his sucking and bobbing and - 

And then he pulled back and stood, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirked at Lance, whispered, “Good luck with that,  _ honey… _ ” 

The he turned his back on Lance like he didn't just have his dick in his mouth a couple of seconds ago.

He left Lance who was still rock hard in the secluded part of the library with him currently not knowing how to take care of it because fuck…

Lance cursed. 

A demon. Lance was dating a demon. He was certain of that now. 

 


	31. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be just a dream.  
> -  
> Teasing  
> (Kinktober #23)
> 
> **continuation of chapter 20: mark  
>  _***mild horror_

It was a dream. 

It was supposed to be just a dream. 

“Lance” was just supposed to be someone his subconscious made up. The mark he left -...fuck, Keith had already decided that it was because a bug or mosquito bit him. It was impossible for something - someone not real to give him a hickey that he had to wear turtlenecks so he could hide it.

(His friends noticed. They didn't say anything but he knew they had suspicions.)

“Lance” was not real.

And with that being said, who was this exact replica of him sitting a couple of tables away from Keith? He looked at me exactly the same as the one in his dreams except for his eyes. What made “Lance” in his dreams inhuman was gone and replaced with dark blue eyes. 

The cafe was loud and busy. There were keyboard noises, glasses clacking, conversations everywhere. But Keith couldn't careless about those as he was staring at cafe Lance. He wasn't even trying to be subtle for fuck's sake.

He didn't know how long he had been gawking. But when Lance took his eyes away from the tablet and looked up, he caught Keith's gaze. 

Keith paused, hand on the mug frozen as Lance looked at him - just looked at him - and Keith waited for his reaction. 

Even though Keith looked like a fool from the outside view, probably.

And then Cafe Lance gave him a lopsided smile, rested his chin on his fist, and...winked at Keith…?

“Uh,” Keith uttered unintelligently, lips parting and - ...and when Cafe Lance continued to stare at him, still with that goddamn smile that slowly turning into a smirk, felt his face heat up before he tore his gaze away from him. 

He had seen from the corner of his eyes when Cafe Lance laughed - could almost hear him but - 

Keith stood and quickly gathered his belongings - dared to glance one last time at Cafe Lance only to see him watching Keith, still smirking - and then he left the Cafe in a hurry. 

Cafe Lance seemed real - 

He needed to stop calling him Lance. That probably wasn't even his name. 

It was a coincidence. Them, looking the same was a coincidence. Cafe Lance (dammit he said he wouldn't refer to him as that again) was too flirty and smug and so real.

Yeah. 

There was no way.

The scenes replayed in his head as he was walking home. These scenes transitioning between his hazy dream to the cafe moment then back. 

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow in the sky that any other day, Keith would have appreciated. But right now, his mind was preoccupied.

Too preoccupied that he didn't even notice that someone was following him until he turned in a corner - in an alley - and saw a shadow looming beside his. 

With knitted brows, Keith turned around and - 

None. 

“I have no time for this,” he said more to himself than to the person following him. He resumed his steps, but this time he was more aware of the quiet - barely audible - and light steps that were not his own. “Fuck this,” he cursed his breath, not bothering to look behind him anymore to see whoever was fucking with him. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home and rest-

A cold hand wrapped on his wrist and then Keith was being dragged and the next thing he knew, his back was against the wall, his bag fell on the pavement, and a familiar face was in front of him. Smirking, eyes endless pools of darkness. 

Keith's breath hitched, his heart hammering in his chest. “Uh…” he tried to say anything but his mouth was dry and there was a lump in his throat and his blood hot in his veins. “You're-... you're not real…”

“Lance” smirked, the hand holding Keith's wrist was cold. Then he let go of him, only for cold fingers to trace the inside of Keith's wrist. And he did the same to the other. Until his touches reached higher and higher and then back to Keith's wrists and - 

Keith groaned when his arms were roughly pulled and his wrists were locked on top of his head, Lance's hand holding them there. 

Keith could only stand, frozen on his spot. He couldn't move. He should run, but his legs weren't listening to him. His arms had lost all their power and it wasn't for Lance's hand, they would have been uselessly hanging on his sides. 

Lance had a pondering look on his face as his other hand tapped Keith's neck, on the - now faded - mark dream Lance had left. “Aw...gone so soon?” cold fingers traced circles on his neck. The smirk was back, and Keith could see his fangs when he continued, “Should I leave another one,  human?”

Keith could barely hear anything from the sound of his blood pulsing in his veins. He sucked in a deep breath, Lance's unnatural scent invading his senses. Something spicy, something dark, something dangerous. 

Keith needed to leave. He couldn't even understand half of what was happening here. Was this the same Lance from the cafe? Was it just dream Lance? Where they the same person? 

He needed to leave.

But he couldn't. 

Didn't even know if he wanted to. Didn't even know if the loud thrumming of his heart was because of fear of arousal. He didn't want to think that maybe it could be both.

The noises of the city seemed muted. He didn't even feel like he was here. It was almost like he was floating between dimensions. And he could only gasp when Lance buried his face on the crook of his neck. 

Was he...was he smelling him…?

“Smells good…” Okay, he was. “What are you really…”

Before Keith could comprehend what he meant by that, Lance placed a soft, open mouthed kiss on his neck. “Ah…” Keith managed to said, his nails digging on his palm as Lance did it again and again, and again - this time his tongue peeking out to lick Keith's skin. He was tracing circles on him before he caught the skin between his teeth - then he sucked. “Ff-hhhahh…” That...that would leave another mark.

Lance's hand was on Keith's chest. Just there - not doing anything. And when he was done leaving a mark on Keith, whispered on his ear, “Push me away, human. Tell me to stop…” As if to emphasize his point, he loosened his hold on Keith's wrists. 

He could really run away from him.

He could.

He didn't.

The chuckle Lance did sent shivers down his spine. “Interesting.” Lance licked his ear before he kissed down Keith's neck - and placed his lips directly on the mark on his neck. It was throbbing. Almost like Lance could feel it because he smiled against his skin. Then he was back to sucking on it - fuck…

Lance's hand was fire on Keith's skin. He was touching him but he wasn't touching him, Keith's clothes still in between them but he might as well be naked from how exposed he felt right now. 

And then it ventured lower - and lower - to his abdomen and - 

“Ah…” Keith moaned when a hand rubbed the front of his pants, bulge already apparent. And then the hand was rubbing and groping him more - much rougher - much harder - 

He almost didn't notice how Lance had stopped sucking on his skin and just placed tiny kisses on his neck. And then - and when Keith was closed - could already feel his toes curling in his shoes, the electricity flowing through his veins, the throbbing in his pants, and the building up of heat in his abdomen - 

Lance let go of him. 

Took a step back.

Still fucking smirking. 

And mouthed, “Wake up, boy.”

And then Keith blinked. And the first thing he saw was his tiny UFO model on his bedside table.

Dream.

Another...dream?

But when he stood from his bed, immediately looked on the mirror…

No…

It couldn't be another dream. Not with him still wearing the same clothes, not with his disorganized stuff laid down on the floor, not with stars he could see from his window because it was fucking evening now, not with his still hard dick. And specially, not with the throbbing purple mark on his neck.

Keith groaned before he flipped back in bed. And as he closed his eyes, Lance's smirk and eyes void of any emotion was the only thing he could see. 


	32. Pretty (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Keith wasn't a pretty sleeper.  
> -  
> Morning After  
> (Kinktober #24)

Contrary to popular belief, Keith wasn't a pretty sleeper. It Lance was being blunt about it, he was probably his...most unappealing when he was sleeping. 

Keith's hair was all tangled and messy because of moving around too much in his sleep. Lance had first-hand experiences on just how difficult it was too brush that hair in the morning as he always did it for Keith. 

His lips were parted, a thin string of drool dripping from his mouth to his cheek and to the pillow. Yup, they definitely need to change this cover. Good thing it was laundry day. 

Had Lance mentioned that Keith looked lowkey angry when he was sleeping? Not yet? Well now he was saying it. Keith was scowling in his sleep and if Lance wasn't used to this he'd think his husband was having some kind of nightmare. But nope, he was just sleeping peacefully even though it didn't look like it.

Keith groaned in his sleep, laid on his back only to move to his side again, facing Lance. Still with the scowl, still with the drool, still with the messy tangled hair that almost covered half of his face. 

Lance chuckled, propped himself on his elbow and rested his chin on his palm, and stared at Keith's sleeping form. With his other hand, he brushed Keith's hair away from his face. The sunlight peeking through the curtain cracks hitting his face and making his skin glow. 

Hm. 

Lance heard Keith groaned silently, his hand patting the bed as if he was looking for something. And when Lance placed his hand above his, Keith stopped moving, the scowl on his face taming (but it was still there). And when Lance entwined their fingers, Keith tightened his grip on him like - even when he was asleep - he was making sure that Lance was there. Like he didn't want to let go of him.

Lance loved that thought.

And yeah, it had been established that Keith wasn't a fancy sleeper, but Lance adored him still. Adored all the features of him that he could only appreciate when he was sleeping still. Like that tiny mole on the center of his forehead, near his hairline and mostly concealed by Keith's bangs. It was so tiny, so adorable. Lance was fond of it and found himself tapping and tracing circles around it. Keith stayed asleep. 

Or how his left eyelashes were a little fuller than those of the right. Lance remembered himself being jealous of those thicker lashes. Thinking about it, he was probably more mesmerized than jealous. See how far they've gone from those dumb teenagers.

Or how, every now and then, his nose would scrunch up, his finger would twitch, his cheek would press harder on the pillow like he was seeking its heat and -

Just ugh.

Keith's eyes fluttered open when Lance kissed his forehead. “Lance,” he groaned, voice raspy from sleep, “it's too early…”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, sorry babe you're just so pretty.”

Keith made a face before he let closed his eyes and rolled on the bed, somehow managing to not crush their intertwined hands when he pressed his back on Lance's front. Lance bit his lip to stop the noise he was just about to make. Lil spoon Keith was too cute. “Weird. Just go back to sleep.” 

Lance chuckled again, kissed the back of Keith's neck as he tightened his hold on Keith. “Okay, fine, pretty boy.”

Keith hummed and Lance could only assume that he was already dozing back to sleep. 

A gentle squeeze on Lance's hand had him smiling as he closed his eyes. 

There was so much beauty in the little things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm ending kinktober with this! I didn't finish all 31 drabbles but 24/31 is still good so *pats back* lmao congratulate me :3  
> Also! Since Oc ~~kink~~ tober is done and it's now November, I wanna focus on my Nano novel (which is actually a wip I plan to finish this month)  
> There's a lot of going on in this note lol. I'm still gonna update this series tho (also the continuations I promised wink wink) see ya~

**Author's Note:**

> [scream with me on tumblr because ill die without love and validation](http://dean-colette.tumblr.com)  
>  send an off anon ask for my nsfw account


End file.
